


Bunny knight

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cum Eating, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Futa on Male, Futadom, Happy Sex, Jaune's happy, Love, Loving Sex, Mating Press, Multi, Oral Sex, Pain, Rough Sex, Rubs, Spanking, Throat Fucking, Willing bottoms, knoting, painal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Velvet always felt like she was beneath the notice of others. No one seemed to notice her and she liked it that way. When no one noticed her she felt safe, but when her crush Jaune didn't notice her she wanted to die. She knew Jaune would never date her not when he was surrounded by beauties like his team and others. So she was shocked when after learning a tragic story to her crush a sudden shot of power allowed her to confess her love to Jaune and learn a few secrets about him as well...Commission fic!





	1. Chapter 1

Summer Rose was going to die.

"_ Help _!"

The woman cried as she struggled through the dark dense forest, her clothes ripped and tattered. Her once gleaming silver cloak was now a shredded torn shattered mess

.

Her silver eyes wide and panicky as she looked around the looming forest. As the rain that felt like tennis balls slammed into her face and sides making her wince in pain, the deluge of water had only gotten worse over the last few hours and now there was a torrential downpour of sheet after heavy sheet of water.

"Help!"

Summer yelled as a bright flash of sickly yellow lightning illuminated her surroundings. She was surrounded by tall dark trees, massive things larger than most buildings, with thick roots wider than a car along with-

Another flash of bitter yellow lightning filled the air as Summer saw it, her salvation had come.

_ "Yes!" _

The older huntress futanari thought as she saw her salvation a tall mass in the far end of the forest. It looked like an abandoned warehouse and it was Summer's only hope. Both of her legs were broken and her right arm was so horribly twisted it looked ready to come off in a moment. As even a gentle breeze could kill the futa huntress before she could so much as cry out for help.

"I need to do this! Ruby and Yang are home waiting for their mom! And Tai needs me!"

Summer thought forcing her body to move her heavy combat boots sinking into the dark mud of the forest every movement made long lien of agony shot through her veins as moved her way forward.

After what seemed like an eternity of struggling in the mud and storm, she finally made it to the warehouse a dark looming this with a rickety metal door guarding it. Summer wasted no time taking out her short swords with her good arm wincing in pain bringing her blades down and slicing it open.

Summer fell into the house with no semblance of her natural grace, her vision blurred making a vicious dizzy fit override her mind as the bitter cold of the rain left her. She was in a large abandoned and-

_ "Warm?" _

Summer thought as the warehouse was by some twist of fate heated? A low gentle hum of a dust generator filled the air as the entire warehouse had lights? There was light heat and a sense of being lived in around it as-  
_ “It has power?” _

A shadow fell over the confused futa as a gun barrel slammed into Sumners' head sending the futa huntress and mother of the decade to the floor knocking her out cold. The last thing Summer saw before her world went Black as a small blonde male with a shield on his back and a shotgun at her face as she closed her eyes and let the dark take her.

When Summer finally woke up it was to a less than ideal location.

"Help! _Someone!"_

Summer shouted as she tried to move her body to no avail. Someone had tied her up to a chair wrapping her slim body in thick rope knots preventing her movement as she looked around. She saw no one her head looking rapidly as-

"Who are you and why are you here?"

A frightened voice that belonged to the young male from earlier the one who attacked Summer asked as Summer's head shot up. There in front of her was a male? Of all things alone he was no older than her youngest at maybe nine years old at most with a large ugly shotgun in his hands.

"Hello!? Little boy! Can you please untie me?" Summer asked her voice still filled with pain, her broken arm was somehow in a sling? Of all things, Summer noticed that despite her imprisonment all her wounds had been tended to and her broken parts were all set into neat medical slings as-

_ "No." _

The boy said without a moment's hesitation as Summer froze. He was so young! No older than then at the absolute most. And so skinny! 

The boy had clearly not eaten in a while his face was slow and sunken from hunger, and he looked like he would blow over the moment a futa so much as breathed in his general direction. He wore a broken tattered bunny hoodie and faded pair of male short jeans that hugged his legs to close. As Summer looked at him he was familiar very familiar in fact Summer knew this male! He-

"Jaune Arc!? You are Jaune Arc!"

Summer shouted half in awe half in disbelief as the boy froze his hands gripping the gun for his own life as he began to panic.

"How do you know that!?"

Jaune asked his voice high and panicky as he began to point the barrel at her head. 

"Look! I won't hurt you! I know what happened to you! I know about your family! What they did to you was wrong! But you need to listen to me!"

"I don't have to listen to anyone!"

Jaune shouted aiming his gun at the futa again as Summer gulped.

"Jaune. I'm a huntress. You can trust me ok?" The futa shouted as Jaune dropped his gun, the weapon lowered falling by a small almost imperceptible degree.

"You are a futa.'

Jaune said bluntly as Summer gulped a nervous line so sweat appearing on her chin. She looked at the small male with a far too large weapon in his arms as she began to panic. 

"And? I'm not a bad futa! I'm a huntress! I help people!" Summer said buying time as the male lowered his weapon by a hair.

_ Good! I'm getting through to him! _

Summer thought as Jaune froze. He looked at her with a curious glare not moving an inch as he looked at Summer like she had said something odd. 

"A huntress? Are you really a huntress?" The male asked a hint of awe in his voice as Summer nodded. The small wooden chair she was in creaking as she shifted her weight.

"Yes, I am I save people every day, people in danger people who need my help I save people Jaune." She said making sure he knew that she knew his name as Jaune gulped.

"I... I want to be a hunter.' The male said, his voice low and subdued making Summer smiled.

"That's wonderful Jaune! Did you know that my husband also a hunter? I'm sure he would like to meet you!" Summer sang as the male's eyes widened in shock. 

"He... he is?"

Jaune asked a hint of excitement in his voice as his shotgun was lowered a hair. Jaune was beginning to lower his weapon as Summer began to see the fruits of her integration work. 

"Yes he is, he's also big and strong with blonde hair and light blue eyes."

"I have blonde hair and blue eyes!"

Jaune said as Summer smiled as she began to work with him.

"I know, you remind me of him! You are strong and noble and handsome too!" Summer said as smiling her brightest smile ever as Jaune blushed profusely.

"S- stop that! Don't say that! I'm not that handsome."

"Jaune you are! Trust me!"

Summer said as Jaune paused his face looking down as he gulped.

"You _ really _are a huntress?"

"I am."

"You really save people?"

"Every day."

"Even men?" 

"Of course I save men, Jaune why would I ever not save someone? Man, futa I'm here to save lives." Summer said her genuine tone striking the boy as he gulps a small tear fell from his face as-

"I'll leave you some food," Jaune said in a low defeated tone as he began to walk away.

"What?"

"I'll leave you some food I'll weaken your ropes so you can escape, I'll leave you here ok?" Jaune asked as Summer began to panic.

"No! You don't have to go!"

"Yes... I do..." Jaune said with a frown as Summer gulped. A child a male child was about to walk into a Grim infested forest and she was too weak to stop it!

"Jaune. Stop. Listen and listen well. I know who you are. I know what your family tried to do to you. It was wrong. I am not like them. I can help you come with me." 

"NO! I can't... I-

"Jaune. Please listen to me. I won't hurt you. I have two daughters your age. You are slightly older than my youngest, please. Come with me."

"Where?"

"To Patch, it's my home and it can be yours too. Are you not scared about running? Tired of living in this dump?"

"It's my home! Don't call it a _ dump _!"

The boy pouted in an all to Ruby-like way was Summer sighed.

"Jaune don't you want a warm bed and a hot meal?"

"I... yes."

"Do you want cereal and milk?"

"Do you have Pumpkin Pete's?"

"I do. But it's in my house in my cupboard untie me and you can have as much as you want for breakfast _once_ a week!"

"Only once?" Jaune said his lips turning into a deem grimace as Summer nodded. 

"You will not get a cavity under my watch young man!"

"I... I want to trust you."

"So do."

"If I untie you... you won't try to-

"I won't touch you unless you want me to do it. Now please untie me take a chance Jaune. Trust me to be better than your family."

"I'm going to regret this. You are going to try something when I untie you."

_"Maybe_. But unless you want to kill me you have to let me go so, please. Trust me Jaune you will not regret it. I promise you."

Summer said in her best motherly tone making the boy whined. He looked at her again for a moment before sighing putting down his weapon.

"I'm going to regret this."

"Only if having a _ warm _bed, three hot meals a day and all the snacks you can eat sounds like regret." Summer chirped as Jaune gulped. 

"I already _ know _you are going to try something."

Jaune said walking behind her as he began to untie her.

"I won't. But you need to calm down."

Summer said as Jaune united the futa huntress finally letting her go free.

"Good. Now let's get you some real food. You are as skinny as my daughter's arm!"

Summer said as Jaune gulped putting down his weapon as Summer rubbed his head.

"You will love your new home. I'll make sure of it."

"You promise?"

"I do and a Rose never breaks her promise now come on. I'll be healed in a day or two now tell me Jaune tell me everything that's happened to you over the last three years."

As Summer smiled Jaune gave his first real smile in years as he began to talk to Summer as the two began to move deep into the woods as they went on their way to Patch.

\------

  


"So what's your home like?" Jaune asked his jailer, savior or some combination of all two of them Summer Rose, the tall beautiful futa huntress with silver eyes who had just saved his life or damned it.

"Oh, it's beautiful! Rolling hills lush valley it's a paradise on Remnant!"

"It sounds nice"

"Oh, it is! You are going to love every second there!"

"And what about my family? Will you..."

"I won't breathe a word."

"Thank you."

"No one deserves to be attacked, Jaune man or futa. Wrong is wrong and I'm sorry about what happened to you.' Summer said a said dull tone in her voice as she moved the slow horse-drawn carriage that was shepherding them back to her and now Jaune's home of Patch, where her husband Tai was already well aware of the situation with Jaune and Ruby and Yang were apparently positively thrilled to have a brother. 

"Must be the prospect of an easy male. I'll have to talk to them about this." Summer thought with a slight sigh. Ruby and Yang were good girls they could just be a little passionate! When it came to new people especially males... 

Summer would just need to let them know that Jaune was family, not property, or not yet at least. That would depend if any of her daughters could charm the blonde into their beds. A reality Summer did not doubt at all could and would happen in the near future.

Ruby was cute _ and _ adorable! She loved everyone and was the embodiment of kindness and warmth, just like her mother! But also just like her mother had a _ penchant _for playful sadism and teasing that even at this young age Summer could see developing and growing like a flower in bloom! It made her so proud!

Then there was Yang, her adopted daughter who was like her mother in _ every _way possible. Tall even for a futa long luscious blonde hair and a personality that made most type A's look like B's in comparison. Yang could already make most boys blush but now with a male in their house? Summers daughter had her competition cut out for her... 

"Summer?"

"Yes, Jaune? And you can call me mom ok?" The futa asked smiling warmly as the now disarmed male child blushed redder than her daughter's cloak.

"He's so cute! I hope Ruby make a good collar for him, or Yang doesn't mark him too hard..."

"What are my new sisters like?"

"OH! Ruby is so sweet! She's like a bottle of sunshine wrapped in sugar! She's a precious cinnamon roll!"

"She sounds nice... and the other?"

"Who Yang? She's amazing! Strong, confident and she always does what is right!"

"They sound nice... I can't wait to meet them."

"Oh, you bet you can't! They are going to love you!" Summer said giving her son a smile as they rode off into the setting sun…

\-----

_ "TAKE IT!" _ Yang shouted as she finally had enough, her breath was haggard and rough, her brow filled with sweat and her massive horse cock jammed deep into her adopted brother's mouth.

"Fuck me! You are _ tight _ !" Yang hissed her massive child-bearing hips_ slamming f_orward at breakneck speed, filling the room with the wet slapping sounds of flesh on flesh. Jaune groaned as his rich cerulean eyes that Yang had gotten lost in more times that she could count rolled to the top of his head as she face raped him. 

The blonde futa loved doing this to her brother. Sneaking into his room, before morning and fucking his tight hot mouth with her cock. Dislocating his jaw that was held by aura as he cried.

Jaune's hand's pointlessly clawed at her perfect ass as he fought to escape. It was pointless Yang pinned him he was her brother, her lover, her future husband and more importantly he was her _ property _!

_ Smack! Smack! _

The harsh smacking sound of flesh on flesh filled the air as Yang rearranged Jaune's mouth. Her hips slamming forward like a pile driver, his tight hot fleshy mouth holding her cock in like a vice, swallowing her deeper and deeper into its tight embrace as-

"FUCK ME! I'm _ cumming _"!

Yang shouted as she came. Her cock exploded, firing load after load of thick _creamy_ cum into Jaune's mouth. Making Yang howl as she pulled on his short blonde hair ripping Jaune's head off and-

"FUCK ME!"

Yang shouted as Jaune, or what was more accurately her personal fleshlight with Jaune's face taped to the front of it as Yang sighed.

She really needed to stop doing this! Jaune was her brother for almost ten years! They were going to Beacon today! She needed to confess to him and soon or else...

"I'll do it. Today Jaune you are _ mine _!" Yang shouted grinning ear to ear as she pumped her fist making her horse cock flop out of her ruined fleshlight smacking her face with her own cum as Yang growled.

"_ Goddammit _, why can't you just swallow like Jaune will? Is that so hard?" Yang asked her fleshlight that was coughing up wad after wad of her cum as she sighed heavily.

"I guess I'll just have to ask the real Jaune then, don't worry bro you big sister is _ cumming _!" 

\-----

Ruby liked choking._ Smack! Smack! _

"YES!" The reaper hissed as she bucked her hips forward, her Jaune gagging as she fucked him like a fuck doll that she wanted from him.

"Take it"! Ruby hissed her endurance as always lacking as she came. Her fourteen inches exposed like a fire hose filling her Jaune's mouth with hot boiling cum. Making him gag as she giggled cutely.

"No _ spitting _ ! Make sure you _ swallow _ it all! I don't want to see a single drop of my cum on the floor _ mister! _ You swallow it or else!" Ruby said pinching Jaune's nose shut. Not allowing the absolute torrent of cum escape his mouth as her cock pumped into his stomaching filling it with burst after burst of futa cum.

_ Jaune _gagged his cheeks bulging as her cum overflowed him pushing him to his limits! 

"There we go, good boy," Ruby said as she petter her Jaune, her bright red fleshlight filled to the breaking point as she smiled. Today was the day. Her Jaune and Yang were all going into Beacon... Ruby needed to act fast. She loved her brother! Just like Yang and she refused to let some other futa skanks have her sub bro!

Jaune _ belonged _to Ruby's cock and no other! And she was going to make his mouth and ass her own come Grimm or Raisins! 

\-----

"BE _ SAFE _ _!_ Yang! Look out for Jaune! Ruby don't bother your brother!"

"We know mom!"

Yang yelled back at Summer the proud futa huntress crying as she sent her children off. Summer was never good at hiding her emotions so crying came easily to her. She let her tears flow as Yang pulled Jaune and Ruby onto the bullhead, her arms wrapped around Tai who also smiled waving early his blonde eyes shining and short blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"They grew up so fast! It's just like yesterday I was bringing Jaune home getting his sisters to stop pulling his pants down! Now he's all grown up!"

"Summer kids grow up."

"They went to fast! I want my babies back!"

"Summer they all have to grow up someday. We did good with them ok?"

"I...I Know... I just... I'm worried about Jaune... what if he..."

"Summer. Ruby and Yang won't let anything happen to him. They love him too much."

"I know! I know! I'm just worried... what if has another episode? He needs help..."

"Then his sisters will provide."

"Why are you so good with your mouth?!"

"Because you like putting your dick in it so much?"

"Is that so? Now that you mention it we do have the house alone again and-

"Summer. Fifty-fifty."

"What?! I'm always fair! You always get to give and get!"

"Ok dear..."

"Tai! Don't ok dear me!"

"As you wish... _dear_"

\------

"SO! I am calling you all here because I think we need to have a talk!" Yang shouted as she stood before her fellow Beacon students the members of RWBY C V from CFVY and NPR As Jaune was still in the cafeteria. Yang looked at the other students all of the futas just like her self as she sighed taking a deep breath.

"Xiao-long I hope there is a good reason for calling us here! I was just making progress with that brother of yours! A few more lines and he will be kneeling between my legs in the first period!" Weiss huffed the futa heiress turning her head as she looked away still pissed that Jaune was stonewalling her.

Really! He's ignoring me!? Weiss Schnee of the SDC!? Does h know how lucky his for me to come after him!? He should be thanking me! Weiss thought as Yang sighed.

"OK!-

"Yang I don't want to sound rude by my partner is alone in the cafeteria and I do not think it right to leave a male unattended for any reason. Especially for such long periods of time." Pyrrha said as she gave a sickly sweet smile.

Every second that he is in the cafeteria is a second he is not getting closer to taking my dick down his mouth. 

"Well, it's about that-

"I want to break legs!" 

_And a prostate!_ Nora thought as Yang growled.

"Look I know that you all want to get back to talking to Jaune-

"No shot blondie did you see that kids back? He's got to have the tightest ass in all of Beacon!" Coco hissed.

_ Gonna be my ass, gonna call me mommy- _

"Or we could let Yang talk. For once."

"Thank you! Blake! Really! I needed that." Yang said as the most restrained futa in the chase for her brothers anal cherry nodded. Blake looked up as she smiled. 

I'm just waiting to take my turn.

"Thanks, partner."

"Don't worry I want to fuck him too but I'm willing to listen to his sister.'

"Cough! Suck up!" Coco hissed as Blake narrowed her eyes.

"Coco! Please!" Vel said blushing wildly behind her partner-

"As I was saying! There is a reason Jaune is not talking to any of you! A very good ready why he is stonewalling you all and not taking and accepting your offers for dates!"

"And that is?" Rin asked the second calmest futa raised a warry eyebrow as Nora grinned.

"Is he scared! Shy!?"

"That makes sense but he needs to loosen up! He's not going to be un fucked forever you know? He needs to find the proper futa to take care of him!" Weiss said harumphing as-

"OK! _ENOUGH!_ I know it is not my place to say but when Jaune was a kid he was almost raped!" Yang shouted at the top of her lungs. That hit the room like a brick wall. Every mouth dropped eyes wide as Even Blake put down her book a look of shock on her face as the legendary perpetual grin of Nora turned serious.

"What did you just say?" Weiss asked still not sure she had heard-

"As you know Jaune is me and Ruby's adopted brother."

"Yes. Your mother found him on a hunting trip?" Rin asked as Yang nodded.

"Yup! She found him in an abandoned warehouse."

"Abandoned? Fuck was he doing out there?" Coco asked as Yang sighed.

"His family tried to rape him as a child ok? They tried to rape him and-

"Did they get arrested!?"

"I... I don't know Weiss... Jaune never really liked to talk about it and Summer didn't know where he came from or if she did she never talked about it." Yang winced hoping this would work.

"And as you can tell-

"His trauma as a child is affecting him as a young adult... I see..." Rin said looking down a forlong look on her face as Pyrrha stomped frowardly. Her emerald eyes narrowed into a glare and lips turned into a snarl as she growled

"And where the hell do you think you are going?" Yang asked cocking an eyebrow as Pyrrha glared.

"To go to my partner."

"And do what?"

"Comfort him! He's been through trauma-

"He's been through _therapy_. For eight _years_. What do you think that you are going to do that a professional therapist has not been able to do for that time?" Yang asked suddenly blocking Pyrrha's path as she paused. 

"Yang get out of my way. Jaune is my partner and he is hurting-

"Jaune is fine!" Ruby shouted suddenly glaring daggers at Pyrrha.

"Jaune's perfectly ok alright?! Jaune is just fine right now except that you people keep harassing him about it!" Ruby hissed finally shouting at the top of her lungs. 

"Ruby? What are you talking about? Harassing? I do not harass him!" Pyrrha shouted as Weiss nodded.

"Neither do I! I've never harassed Jaune a day in my life! And I do not like being put in with people who might!" Weiss said as every faced turned to give her a curious look.

"What...? Why are you all looking at me like that? What did I do?" Weiss asked a bit of her confidence wavering.

"Ask him out _seven_ times in a day."

"Nora!"

_"Never_ stopping when he says no."

"Rin!?"

"Always on his ass and talking about it."

"Blake!? You do the same!" 

"I do it in my notebook to him. That's creepy."

"I! And!? What's your point!?" Weiss asked as she blushed.

Yang rolled her eyes staring Pyrrha down as the spartan looked ready to try to force her way past her. 

"Out of my way Xiao-long. My partner needs me."

"No. No Jaune does not."

"Move. Or I make you." Pyrrha warned as Yang glowered.

"My brother is doing fine. The last things he needs is his damn partner who he complains to me daily! Will not stop looking at his ass to barge in and bring up bad memories ok!?" 

"I! He complains?" Pyrrha asked her voice lowering as Yang nodded.

"He does."

"Every day?"

"Every day!" Ruby said chirping almost as Pyrrha gulped.

"I didn't know he could see..."

"Pyrrha you are far from subtle. But! That is not what we need to discuss. What we do is look. I know you are all good people. And that none of you would take advantage of Jaune. Even you Weiss."

"Hey! What's that mean!?"

"It means that I and Ruby and _ especially _Jaune would like it if you backed off a bit? Maybe give him some breathing room? Jaune needs some space so if you all could back off? Please? That would mean a lot to me and Jaune alright?" Yang asked doing her best to be diplomatic. 

The futa's looked at each other a silent communication passed between them as they all sighed.

"Fine... I'll stay back as much as I want to help." Pyrrha said backing off. Taking a few steps back as Yang sighed.

"Thanks."

"I... I will also not be as active in my pursuit of him... if I can I will treat him like any other student." Weiss said frowning head high but her hands gripping themselves tightly. 

"I will also stop my attempts. Even if I was more discreet than most." Rin said bowing as Nora still glared.

"Does he want that? Does Jaune want to date at all?"

"He said he does. He does find you all attractive _ very _attractive but that's beside the point. You just need to let him have some space." 

"Fine. I'll back off if I see any other futa breathing down his neck I'll take a few shots at em. Need to practice my aim anyway." Coco said shrugging as Velvet blushed. Her face heating up as she began to feel the wheels of her mind turn.

_He thinks I'm pretty!? He really thinks that I'm pretty?!_ Velvet thought as Yang coughed.

"Now that we have this little meeting over, I'd like you all to otherwise act normal around him ok? If you can do that and not let him know we had this talk I would much appreciate it ok?" 

"I won't say a syllable," Rin said as Pyrrha sighed.

"You have my word." The spartan said as Weiss winced.

"I would like to apologize if I made him feel like I was going to do something... uncouth to him but I feel that, that might not be a wise act right now."

"Thanks, Weiss. That means a lot." Yang said as she yawned,.

"OK! Now that this is done? Let's eat! I'm starving!" 

\-----

"Well, I am going to be going to study ok?" Jaune asked wincing already thinking of a dozen reasons for Pyrrha to not come with him. 

"Ok, have fun when you go. If you need us please come to me for it alright?" Pyrrha asked smiling but not making any moves to get off her bed.

Jaune blinked once, twice he eyes widened to saucers as he rubbed them.

_ Did... did Pyrrha just say ok? Did she just let me go? _Jaune thought as he nodded warily.

"Ok... I'm going now... Pyrrha I am leaving the room."

"Ok, Jaune please call me when you are ready to come back. If you want that is! If you do not want to call me that is fine as well!" Pyrrha said as Jaune nodded.

'Ok... Rin? Nora?"

"If you need help studying I am more than glad to provide. Otherwise, stay safe."

"Bye Jaune! I'll be waiting right here when you come back!" Nora said as she saluted her leader as he walked away.

_ Something is not right... _Jaune thought backing off as he smiled.

"Ok then! See you later! Bye!" Jaune said taking the chance and leaving the room. Closing the door with a slam!

"That... that was weird." Jaune hissed as he walked out usually his team never let him just leave. And they fought both tooth and nail to keep him in the room or to come with him. 

"Well, I guess I just happened to get lucky."

"_ Arc _."

_ Or maybe not. _ Jaune thought as he prepared to run in the opposite direction. Blue eyes met his Weiss Schnee glared at him her glacial eyes looking Jaune dead on making him gulp!

"Weiss... what's up?"

"Arc. I would just like to tell you."

_ Oh god. Please just don't make me run. _

"Look it's fine but we should just be fr-

"That you are looking well today. And if you would like we should study. That is all." Weiss said as she walked past Jaune. Jaune paused as Weiss walked past him walking back to her room opening the door and entering it without pausing as Weiss passed him without incident. 

_ Did... did she just walk past me and not try to ask me out or hit on me? What's happening?! _Jaune thought as he began to slowly walk away not sure if he was not having a fever dream.

"Something is not right here... I don't know what it is but people are asking strange," Jaune mumbled as he walked away from the dorm room.

I should just get this over with. Study eat come back to sleep. Then repeat that until you get out of the school and become a hunter…

\-----

Jaune liked the Beacon library he could just be there. No one tended to hit on me here. The most he had was a possible study buddy with Blake but that was ok.

_ She might like me but at least she can be subtle. _Jaune thought turning the pages to his biology book. He needed to learn more of Grimm biology a troublesome subject as there was none to speak of.

They had a heart brains lungs or... they did, in theory, they disintegrated before they could be analyzed so their internal organs were up for debate-

"J-Jaune," A feminine voice said as a rare smile split Jaune's lips. He turned his head and smiled as his favorite futa that as nor Ruby or Yang walked up.

"Vel?" Jaune asked as his best friend the elder faunus futa who was the only futa that Jaune liked to be with a smile. Her soft brown eyes shifted as she gulped.

"Jaune can I sit with you? Maybe help you study? I'm pretty good at doing biology." Vel said with an easy smile as she felt a knife jab into the small of her back.

_ What are you saying!? You know biology!? He's going to think you are trying to fuck him! Vel thought as- _

** _But you are trying to fuck him. We are trying to fuck him. It is better to get that point across as soon as we can. _ **A smooth deep feminine voice said inside of Velvet’s head as she shook it rapidly. 

_ Not like that it's not! What if we mess up and Jaune gets scared!? _ She thought as the voice sighed.

** _He will not. _ ** The voice reassured Velvet as she whimpered. 

_ How do you know?! _

"Vel? Is something wrong?" Jaune asked as Vel paused she felt the strain of velcro in her skirt. She knew that her dick was bigger than what most people were used to. Even for a futa, Vel was on the large end of dick size being longer than even Coco's dick as she gulped.

Her lengthy skirt _ barely _keeping the monster strapped to her knee in check.

"No! Nothing! So tell me what problem is giving you an issue?" Vel asked ass he sat down next to jaune smiling. Jaune sighed as he began to point to the book.

"Well it's not that it is hard it's just that Grimm do not really have internal organs so learning about them is hard you know?"

_ Oh my god, his lips are so perfect! They are made to be cock sucking lips! I just know it! Dear goddess I just want to put my dick up his ass so bad! _ Vel thought as sweat began to roll down her face as she gulped!

"I know! I know! Hey you know it is hard to look over your shoulder to read!"

"Eh? But you are taller than me?"

"I Know but you know maybe we can switch positions?"

What are you thinking!? 

"What? How? You want me to sit in your lap?" Jaune asked not a hint of mistrust in his eyes. His trust for Velvet was full as Jaune smiled.

"What?! My lap!? I mean if you think it will work... I'm not against it." Vel said as she spread her legs her cheeks heating up as-

"Ok. I'll do it." Jaune said as he slid into Velvet's lap. It took every last ounce of her willpower not to take her hands and grip Jaune's hips.

Jaune's _ fat _ bubbly ass that was literally perfect sat on her dick. His soft _ supple _cheeks enveloped her already throbbing dick as Jaune pushed his ass back into her. It was like she was being crushed by two thick clouds.

_ I died and went to heaven _. Velvet thought as she felt her dick rise up. Her monster dick breaking past the 18-inch mark was throbbing desperately to be free as she gulped.

_ Ok! OK! Just calm down Velvet! You can do this! Just take a deep breath _. She thought as Jaune sat into her lap settling in as he sighed.

"Ok, so I'm having problems with the anatomy of a Deathstalker. Do you know anything?" Jaune asked as Vel smiled.

"OH! I actually do hear let me help." Velvet said as she leaned into Jaune her massive dick began to press into Jaune's soft bubble but. His _supple_ cheeks spread out as she felt her dick start to grind into the soft doughy back of Jaune's ass.

_ I can't take this! _Velvet thought as she turned to the book desperate to find an easy to distract herself as she began to tutor Jaune...

It was an effort in futility as she sighed. She knew her dick was rock hard. Her dick was pressing right into the soft part of Jaune's ass! His supple cheeks took her cock between them wrapping them up enveloping them as she whimpered.

_ Fuck! I'm going to- _

"Your dick's hard," Jaune said without a real emotional hint. Jaune looked at the book blushing brightly as he gulped.

"I'm sorry!"

"D-don't be... you are a futa you get hard... I'm not mad at you really. I know you think of me as your friend so I'm not offended by you alright?" Jaune asked smiling he knew that Vel was a good person, he knew she would never do something to trick him or go against his will. Why else would he sit in her lap? 

_ She's just getting hard because of my back... She is my friend. _

AH! Jaune! You are too soft! If I don't do this now I'm going to never do it again! Velvet said taking a long deep breath. Making sure to gulp loudly as she put down her pencil. 

"Vel? Your pencil? How are you going to take notes?"

"Jaune... I need to ask to tell you something." Velvet said as Jaune turned his head her cheeks were bright red her face blushing as he frowned.

"Vel? What's the matter?" Jaune asked again as Vel gulped.

"I! I like you!"

"I like you."

"I mean I really like you!"

"I really like you?"

"NO! I like you! I want to ask you out!"

"Out? You want to take me out?"

"Yes!"

"With a sniper!?" Jaune asked gasping as she wanted to pull her hair out. 

"NO! I want to take you out to buy food!"

"You want to get food? L-like a date?" Jaune asked blushing as Cel nodded.

"_ YES _! I want to date you ok!? You are nice, funny and cute! You are my best friend besides Coco and-

"Ok.' Jaune said easily as Velvet gagged.

"What!? Did you just say yes?"

"I... yeah you are my best friend Vel I _ trust _you."

\------

Vel had made many mistakes in her life but asking Jaune out was never one that she would forget.

"I had a great time! Thanks for asking me out!" Jaune said as he walked side by side with his new futa girlfriend. Velvet felt Jaune loop his arm into hers. She felt Jaune lay his head on her shoulder as they two walked away from the bullhead drop off point. 

The two had just had the _ best _date of their lives. And not to just say that it was the best because it was the only date that they had either had in their lives. Neither of them had any former dates to draw back on but still, they felt like this was the best day that they could have. 

From Vel taking him out to a nice restaurant. Not fancy but good, it served better burgers than most and after an easy dinner of talking and sharing stories life lessons and soon? The two were on the way back Jaune cuddling with Velvet on the bullhead as the male slipped his arm into Velvet's as she smiled. 

"Thanks. I'm glad that you did. I had a great time too." Velvet said her bunny ears going flat on her head as she walked her male back to Beacon. 

Velvet felt her chest heave her heart thumped loudly as she smiled. 

_ He's so cute! AH! I don't know what to do with him! I love him so much! I can't wait to take this to the next level! _Vel thought as she walked Jaune back the long walk to the JNPR dorm before Jaune coughed.

"I! This is me... thanks for the date," Jaune said blushing the male had a bright cherry red hue on his face. 

As she looked down Vel took a deep breath, she had taken a risk asking Jaune out, she took a risk to get this far and she needed to just take one more to make this workout. 

_ I just have to ask, I just need to ask! _

"Jaune!" 

"Yes?"

"I! I!! Can I kiss you?" Velvet asked a bright red blush on her face as Jaune paused a blush covering his face as he gulped.

_ Damn it! I messed up! He's going to hate me! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Velvet! What were you thinking!? _ She thought shaking her head as-

"Yes."

"I...w hat?"

"Yeah... you can kiss me," Jaune said a blush on his cheeks Velvet acted before she could think. Pop! She kissed Jaune quick and sweet. Their first kiss took less than a second and she felt his smooth lips press onto his as she leaned down.

_ Pop! _ Jaune and her gasped blushing their faces heating up.

"I... that was nice," Vel said looking down as she rubbed her foot on the floor. 

"I... can we do it again?" Lips pressed to lips the two swapped spit her tongue battered Jaune's down as the two slammed into a wall, Jaune' felt his legs shake as Vel lifted him up. She lifted the much smaller male as yanked him up onto the wall, her lips pressed deep into his own. 

Velvet's tongue forced its way into Jaune's body his legs began to shake and go limp as she forced her lips to his. 

Jaune _ melted _in her grip his legs wrapping up as if compelled to do so by instinct alone. He wrapped his legs around Velvet's back making sure to pull himself up into the futa's mouth as she sealed his lips with her own. 

Jaune groaned into her lips as Velvet felt her hands act on their own. She felt her hand slowly fall to Jaune's back. Her fingers roaming around his soft but oddly muscular back.

She did not expect a male to have any real muscle definition but now? Now she felt the defining parts of a muscled back. He must work out. She thought before she gripped his back. Jaune seemed to like this he moaned a bit more into her mouth his legs shaking a bit as she continued her rough kissing of him. 

Jaune felt his chest press into his neck as Velvet securely held him against the wall. So big... Jaune thought as her soft D cup chest pressed into his own. Vel ground her crotch to him she either did not care or did not know her dick was hard as a rock, all eighteen inches of prostate _ smashing _cock was hard as Jaune gulped.

_ She's huge! What's that thing going to feel like inside of me?! _ Jaune thought as Vel continued her attack, Jaune's next shock came when she gripped his ass roughly. Vel's hand gripped into Jaune's soft plump surprisingly doughy rear as she felt Jaune yelped! He jolted bolting up into her kiss his eyes widened in shock before they began to calm.

_ Oh, goddess! Please let this work! Your ass feels so good! I'm sorry but I can't just let this go! _ Vel thought she gripped Jaune's _ doughy _ass to her surprise Jaune seemed to like it? He ground his hips into her she felt the bulge of his clit- dick. Grind into her cock as she gulped. 

_ He's hard!? He's getting off to this!? He likes it when I squeeze his ass? _ Velvet thought as she gripped Jaune's ass both of her hands now gripping it with full force! She pulled his soft cheeks apart making Jaune whimper into her mouth.

_ Oh god! She's pulling me! Please! Don't spread them! J _ aune thought as she forced her hands deeper her tongue seeking out his ass making him _ yelp _!

The two lovers continued to make out in the hallway uncaring of the time or how the shadows of the hall began to shift.

So preoccupied where the lovers in their own make-out session that neither of them noticed or cared to bat an eye as the shadows pooled around them as in the far pat of the hallway was mass of black formed around itself as the shadows began to watch the lovers making observations taking notes and debating the right time to _ strike _. 

As all good predators know a panther does not strike when it can be noticed. Oh no a panther waits until the time is just right and then they strike without mercy fear or regret and keep attacking until they take what is theirs…

\-----

It was one am when Vel stumbled back into her dorm clots mess hair frizzled as-

"So had fun I take it?" Coco asked as she looked at Vel who blushed profusely stalking past Coco not looking her in the face as she did a nose dive to her bed.

"Yes."

"_ Good for you," _ Coco smirked as she turned back to her desk and smiled.

\-----

"Have you noticed something strange about them?" Yang asked as she looked at her brother and Velvet. The two had always been good friends but now they seemed to be really good friends. 

Jaune and Velvet had been hanging out a lot more than they usually did. The two going everywhere together and while that was not unusual what was unusual was the fact that it seemed that they seemed to be wanting to go places alone. Away from other people and mainly their friends. 

"Something is a bit... off... I will admit I have seen something off with the two of them for some time now. And I do not know quite how to put my finger on it." Weiss said taking a small sip of water from her cup. Looking at the two smiling friends both talking and whispering to each other as they ate their lunch. 

"You are seeing things. There's nothing the matter."

"I wouldn't say that now. I know something is up with them P-money. I can tell." Nora said munching on her stacks of pancakes glaring at the two she knew just knew that something was up with the two of them!

"Something's fishy here and I don't like it," Nora growled as Rin sighed.

"Nora, you do know that just because you have a feeling does not make that feeling to be right or accurate?" Rin asked taking a bit of her salad she knew that there was little to no evidence of anything happening untoward between Jaune and Velvet and really. This was Velvet that they were talking about here. 

_ The only futa that is no threat to Jaune. She's probably more scared of him than he is of her _. Rin though tas Jaune and Velvet whispered conspiratorially with Jaune. Both of them whispering to the other. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"What if they talk?"

"Then let them talk. I'll be here for you." Jaune said whispering taking Velvet's hands and smiling. 

"Ok then! Babe let's go." Jaune said as he pushed his lips forward he pressed his lip to Velvet. The futa faunus blushed it was not her first kiss with jaune but it felt like the first kiss on the wall.

Her rabbit ears shot up as as a warm dim loopy grin passed on her lips as Jaune kissed her. She felt her legs go stiff as she wrapped a hand around Jaune's neck pulling him closer to her pressing her tongue deep into his mouth as she groaned. 

Jaune felt Vel's hand wrap around the back of his neck. He whimpered his body turned to jelly as she kissed him forcibly making Jaune whimper before they broke their kiss with a wet plop! 

Both lovers smiled deeply into the other one as-

"_ JAUNE _!?" Pyrrha shouted- 

"I knew it!"

"I don't believe it."

_ "SCARLATINA!" _

_ WHAP! _

"OK! Vel! Me and you need to have a little talk about _ boundaries _ !" Yang hissed as she _ burned _.

\------

"SO! You and Jaune huh! How long has that been a thing?" Yang asked checking her gauntlets Velvet shook her body shaking under the burning gaze of Yang. She was stuck in the RWBY dormitory with Yang and Ruby both glaring daggers. Twin protective futa siblings glared down at Velvet as she gulped.

She knew what she was getting into when she first decided to date Jaune. She knew that she needed to be firm and be able to stand in front of Yang and Ruby and all the other futa's that wanted to fuck Jaune before she did.

"I! Me and him have been dating for a while now! A few weeks!" Velvet more squeaked than anything. Yang's eyes widened, one eyebrow raised as she frowned. 

"So you mean to tell me that you have been going behind our backs to date our brother for weeks?" Yang asked as she crossed her arms before shaking them once. Putting her fingers together as she cracked her knuckles as she narrowed her eyes to the faunus. 

"I! No! Not really! We were not going behind your backs!"

"You were not going to our fronts. That is for sure." Ruby said as an irritated frown filled her fist. The younger futa was busy tapping her foot as she fixed Velvet with a withering glare. Her foot tapped rapidly on the red floor making a rapid-fire thump, thump fill the air as she beat a solitary rung into the carpet. 

Ruby narrowed her glare at Velvet the usually friendly futa looking at Velvet like she had spat on her grandmother's grave. Ruby's silver eyes narrowed into slits as she fixed Velvet with a glare that could take the paint off of the side of a bullheaded in less than four minutes. 

  


"So you think that Jaune can date you?"

"Jaune wants to date me... I know that." Velvet said not meeting Ruby's eyes. Not wanting to look Ruby in the eyes. She hated confrontation as she felt the gaze intensify. 

"So you think that Jaune is ready for a relationship? After what happened to him? You really believe that he should be out there dating right now?" Ruby almost spat as Velvet gulped.

"I... yes... yes I do believe that. Jaune is ready to date me!"

"How do you know?" Yang asked not a hint of emotion in her voice. Her arms once more folded. She frowned heavily and Velvet not giving her an inkling of her true intentions rather than she was pissed and that Velvet was having her every word judged, scrutinized and looked over with a microscope.

"I... how do I know?" Velvet asked not sure what Yang wanted her to admit.

How do I know? Know what? That Jaune wants to date me? He said he wanted to date me! That's how I know! What else is there to know! 

"I said how do _ you _know? How do you know that Jaune not only is ready to date you that he even wants to date you? What makes you think that Jaune even wants to date you in the first place?" Yang asked her frown deepening as Velvet felt her own brown eyes glare. 

Her head cocked up her eyes narrowed up at Yang as she finally met her glare her fists balled up as she began to take a deep breath

Ok, Vel you got this. Just breathe deeply. 

"I know he wants to date me."

"How. What makes you so sure that he wants to date you?"

"He said that he wanted to date me."

"Did he really say that?" Ruby asked cocking an eyebrow at Velvet as she grunted.

"Yes, Ruby he did say that he wants to date me. He said that he wanted to date me." Velvet hissed as Ruby kept her glare.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ruby how sure can I get than him kissing me? He wants to date me!"

"Or you are _ forcing _ him." Velvet felt something deep inside of her brain pulled taut and _ snap _! She felt something snap deep in her head as she cocked her head snapping it over to Yang as she let out a growl.

"What did you just say, Yang?" Velvet asked a dangers tint in her voice as Yang stared her down.

"I said he is dating you willingly unless he is being forced to date you. Did you ever think that Jaune is being forced to date you?" Velvet felt something hot rise in her chest she felt her breath get short and ragged. Her eyes narrowed deeply as something pounded in her chest. 

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me?" Velvet asked her words laced with venom her fist balled so tight her aura flared as she dug into her own skin.

"You heard me. Unless you are forcing our brother to date you-

"I am not forcing Jaune to date me! I would never force him to date me! I love your brother more than I think I can love anything else! How dare you say that I am forcing him! I would never do that!"

"You would never do it willingly you mean," Yang said unfazed in the entirety by her outburst. Paying Velvets first time shouting at her or well anyone in gentler no mind and taking one step forward.

"What you are saying is that you do not think that you are intimidating him. What makes you think that you are not?" Yang asked as she closed the difference to Velvet. 

Velvet took a step forward as she closed the gap between them. She took a step towards them as she rose to her full height. She was slightly taller than Yang near seven feet allowed her a decent height advantage over the other futa. 

Velvet's height if it fazed Yang she did not show it Yang put her hands on her hips like she was waiting for Velvet to make a move as she growled.

"I don't know where you get off Xiao-long telling me that I do not love your brother but you have another thing coming!" Velvet shouted as Yang blinked slowly at her. 

Yang blinked her eyes a rough orange color as she looked up at the futa.

"What I am saying is what if you are wrong."

"I am not wrong."

"What if you do not know that you are wrong? What if you are intimidating him without knowing it? What if you are hurting Jaune?"

"I would never hurt him!"

"Willingly."

"I would not hurt him! I can't hurt him! I care for him!"

"Then prove it."

"What?"

"Prove it. Prove it to me to show how much you love him. Show me how you love him." Yang demanded not backing down as Velvet hissed.

"How!? How do I prove to you that I love your brother? Do you want me to propose to him?"

"That would be nice," Ruby added in from the side as Velvet let out a groan.

"I am still in Beacon! I can't do that to him now! If I do that what am I going to do for a ring!?"

"You should have thought about that before you started dating him. You know you really are looking unprepared Vel. Got to say I expected more from you." Yang said as Vel finally cracked.

_ "Fuck you." _

"Excuse me?" Yang asked her eyes flashing red as Vel hissed.

"Fuck you, Yang. And fuck you, Ruby."

"What!? me!?"

"I know you are Jaune's sisters. I know you love him but honestly? I don't care! I love Jaune and I am going to keep loving Jaune. I don't need the permission of his sisters to love him. And I don't care! I love him and there is not a damn thing you can do to keep us apart! And if you want to fight for him? The bring it on but fair warning I am a second year in Beacon for a reason and I will not hesitate to put either of you in the ground if you step out of line." Velvet hissed brown eyes narrowed at the two sisters as-

"There! Now was that so hard?" Yang asked her eyes flashing lilac. A low easy smile spread over her face as she paused.

"Say what?" Velvet asked ass all hostility bleed out of the air. Yang seemed infinitely less hostile a calm easy smile on her lips as Ruby let out a sigh.

"See Rubes? Told yah Velvet was good for Jaune. She's a keeper!" Yang said as Ruby let out a low deep sigh shaking her head as the smaller futa groaned.

"I still don't think she's worthy of Jaune," Ruby grumbled as Velvet paused her cheeks heating up as she looked at the now pacified futas in front of her. 

"I... what's going on here?" Velvet asked as she saw Yang yawning before letting out a long wide smile across her face as she wrapped an arm around Velvet.

"Oh just testing yah girl!" Yang said laughing loudly once again back to her loud boisterous face. She let out a loud rough laugh that made Velvet's ears wince as she flinched in pain. 

"Testing me? For what?"

"To see if you could stand up for yourself," Yang said smiling as Velvet blinked owlishly.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Jaune has been through a lot in life. He needs someone strong to stand by. Someone he can trust and someone that he can rely on when things get rough. He needs a futa he can count on not just a scare pardon the language rabbit. He needed a futa that could defend him and most importantly. Was not so much a pushover to let another futa push her around." Yang said poking her arm as she smirked.

"I just had to make sure the one that I was trusting my bro to could keep Jaune safe and make sure that he was going to have a futa with some backbone in her. Glad that you showed up. Ruby didn't think that you could do it." Yang said as Ruby pouted turning her head as she stopped stamping her foot.

"I still think that I should be with him."

"Well, you had years to ask him out. Now Velvet! Please for the love of Oum make my brother the happiest male on the planet? And if you can make him have a bit better dressing style. I love the guy but if he puts on another bunny hoodie I might kill him. And speaking of that! Break his heart and I break your spine ok!" Yang asked as Velvet gulped.

"I! I Get it!" 

"Good now go easy on him ok? Your dick is pretty big and he's _ fragile _."

\-----

Blake was not regretting her life right now.

"AH! Oh, _ fuck _! Your mouth! Your mouth is so tight!" Velvet hissed as she gripped Jaune by the back of his head. The older futa began to pump her massive dick into the far spongy back of Jaune's tight velvety throat. She groaned whimpering in pleassure as she began to fuck Jaune's tight mouth.

The male was naked from the waist down his rock hard _six _inches of dick-rising to the occasion already leaking thick amount of pre-cum as the futa lover of his began to shove her dick deep down his mouth!

Velvet let out a long low hiss as her massive dick began to slide deep down Jaune's throat. Her massive dick was feeling like it was in a type of fleshy heaven. As every inch of Jaune’s _tight_ mouth began to milk her cock! Her dick _ pulsed _ as it began to feel like it was being melted as Jaune's mouth clung down to her cock! Milking it for every inch of three over two _ feet _ of dick that was busily _ forcing _itself down his mouth!

"Fuck you are so good, babe! I can't believe I am doing this! You have no idea how many times I have dreamed about fucking your mouth! How many times I have spent in the shower! How many hours I have spent thinking of _ breaking _in that tight throat pussy and now that I can finally do it!? It was nothing compared to the real thing!" Velvet said as the massive outline of her two feet of thick cock finally showed off in the back of Jaune's mouth! 

Velvet shoved her dick to the back of Jaune's mouth making him moan in pleasure _ and _ pain. Jaune's mouth had a massive downright grotesque bulge in it as it's thick tight heavenly walls collapse in violently spasming and _ convulsing _on Velvets dick as she grunted. His tight mouth gripped onto her cock making her feel like her dick was melting in his mouth.

"I'm going to _ ruin _that mouth!" Velvet hissed as she began to skull fuck Jaune! 

She fucked him like a wild animal! Slamming her dick in and out of Jaune's hot tight love hole! She fucked Jaune so hard her dick was making a gouge appear in his mouth!

"_Fuck !_ You are so good!"

"This is so hot!" Blake hissed as she stroked her own massive seventeen-inch barbed dick, Jaune's clit fired off cumming without even being touched! She grunted groaning in pleasure as she saw the fucking. 

The two fucked Velvet ruined his mouth for well over half an hour before slamming her hips in! 

Before a massive load of cum force its way into his mouth! Jaune’s _ clit _ came six-time Vlev and Blak cam at coke one down in his gut the other on the floor as both futas came Velvet whimpered as Blake licked her lips. Velvet pulled out of Jaune’s mouth her huge cock slipping out of Jaune’s _brutalized_ stretched mouth pussy with a thick wet _ plop! _ Velvet’s massive cock fired off twice, twin massive loads of cum blasted Jaune right in his face! Covering his still open mouth with cum, giving him a wet sloppy facial as Jaune blushed. Velvet let her cock slam onto his face with a hard thick _ smack! _

Her dick slapping Jaune’s face so hard she almost slapped him to the ground! Her dick literally the width of his head as she laid her fat slimy cock still coated with a fresh coat of his spit as Jaune’s mouth opened like a coy fish waiting for feet Vel purred as she reached down a hand and rubbed Jaune’s head lovingly.

“You are such a good _ slut _ for futa cock.” Velvet hissed rubbing Jaunes head as a loopy smile split hi slips.

“I am a slut for _your cock_,” Jaune said taking the fat thick bulbous tip of Velvet’s monster suckling on the thick purple mushroom head his once virgin jaw stills struggling to take in her cock as Velvet's monster _ rose _again.

  
“Oh, I am going to break you in three!” Velvet hissed as Jaune licked her urethra making her yelp!  
“Ah! Jaune!? My slit!”  
“Do your _ worst.” _ The male said as Velvet regripped the sides of his head her two feet of wrist thick dick once again back to full length as she licked her lips.

“Oh, I am going to do _ far _ worse than that.” Velvet hissed as she prepared to slam her cock right back into Jaune’s mouth before he grinned.

“ _ Try,” _ Jaune said before his mouth was once again stuffed with bunny cock as Velvet grinned.

“Oh, you are going to regret that you little slut! I am going to turn you out so bad you won’t walk right!” Velvet hissed as the rough wet slapping sounds of flesh on flesh began to fill the air. Blake groaned still sitting in a pull of her own spunk as she licked her lips. 

"Ok. I'm _ so _ getting in on this." Blake hissed as she _ licked _her lips...

  
  



	2. Cat attack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Velvet go through some up times in their relationship, Jaune goes to Vale after a long day of fighting to learn about lovemaking, Vel and Blake come to an agreement and a proper fucking is given to one subby blonde knight.

Velvet was having a good day.

"God, you are so hot." Velvet hissed out as she forced her lips to Jaune's she pinned him to the wall of the CFFVY dorm as she had taken him back from a date. The futa had taken her third date in her life with just as much fun and joy that she had come to expect of them.

Jaune whimpered as he felt Velvet press into his ass, Velvet gripped his ass cheeks, pulling them apart as Jaune let out a low whimper of pleassure. Jaune let Velvet force her tongue in his mouth his bright cerulean eyes flashed open as he let out a shiver of pleassure. 

Jaune let Velvet push him down he was more than willing to her the futa take the first step. Velvet was normally shy in public even on dates she seemed always to flush never looking past Jaune's own head as they walked but when they were in private? That was when her other side came out.

" _ Ah! _ Velvet! Gentle!" Jaune groaned as she  _ gripped _ his ass, making Jaune whimper. Velvet pulled his ass cheeks the surprisingly  _ plump _ ass cheeks were pulled apart as he let out a low groan. Jaune opened his mouth to gaps only for her to  _ force _ her tongue down it, making Jaune choke!

Jaune felt her tongue forcing its way down his mouth, bullying his smaller tongue wrapped up in Velvet's as she pushed him on the bed. The CFVY bed groaned as the wight was pushed down onto it. Jaune felt Velvet pushing him down his legs wrapped around her waist instinctively as he let out a low whimper.

Velvet pulled Jaune into her, the elder futa hands gripping Jaune's ass pulling the firm, soft piece of flesh to her. Her dick was already rock hard all twenty inches of over wrist thick cock hard and railing. She felt her dick begin to leak as she growled.

Jaune's own dick or as she would call it a  _ clit _ pressed into her dick. She felt his six inches pressing itno her own cock his vastly inferior dick was already close to cumming she felt it quiver, his clit being crushed by the weight of a true dick, reacting to the presence of what a dick was supposed to look like caused it to shudder violently. Velvet felt the orgasm that was ripped out of Jaune's clit she smirked evily as she broke off their kiss ending the make-out session briefly as Jaune gasped and let out a low whimper.

"Aw, did you just cum from getting your  _ clit _ crushed?" Vel asked a vel tone in her voice. She hissed in Jaune's ear as he blushed and looked away form her.

"I! No... I didn't I... it's not like I wanted to!" Jaune said blushing brightly as Velvet growled she had Jaune right where she wanted him! She was going to fuck him!

_ Ok! This is it! This is the day I lose my virginity! I'm going to make him know what my cock feels like! I'm going to mold his asshole to fit my dick and my dick only! His ass is going to belong to me! _ Velvet thought as she smirked liked her lips as she began to  _ tug _ on Jaune's shorts.

The boys' face went beet red he was obviously aware of what Velvet wanted to do to him, and his body reacted to her meaning, his legs shook as they locked Velvet in place his face was beet red her skirt tenting so much it was threatening to tear!

Jaune looked anywhere but the massive mast of futa meat that was soon to break his insides apart! Her dick was already leaking cum and Jaune was shaking in equal parts fear and pleasure. His hips gyrating  _ grinding _ instinctively to Velvets dick making Velgt grow a feral smile splitting her lips as she licked them.

"So let me guess you want me to fuck you, don't you? You want me to fuck your ass so hard that I split you in two!"

"Yes, I- Jaune paused he looked to his left just over Velvethad head and gasped!

"Velvet-

"Oh, I know you want my dick, you slut! I bet you are just begging to get yourself a fat thick pice of bunny cock!" Velvet hissed her voice low and seductive. She let out a deep growl as Jaune's face paled his face lost any color to it as he began to squirm.

"Velvet! We-

"Shut your whore mouth, you filthy human slut!" Velvet hissed as Jaune whimpered his face turned an even brighter shade of red as he gulped.

"I! Velvet-

"No, Velvet! I bet you can't wait to take this fat thick bunny dick and shove it right up your ass!" Velvet growled her dick is tearing open her skirt! A low tear filled the air as a  _ ripping _ sound emerge!

Her massive dick cam halfway out of her skirt! Her cock ripped out of her skirt half of her massive almost two feet of thick bunny cock still covered in her tatter remains of the skirt flopped out.

Velvet let out a deep throaty growl as massive turgid member burst free from its confines!

"Ah, would you look at this? My cocks' so happy to see you!" Velvet said as her dick began to angel down to his tight, boi pussy. Jaune fat ass began to shaw as he began to gasp.

"Velvet! Wait! Please-

"I'm going to fuck your ass so hard!" She hissed, pulling down Jaune's shorts his hands instinctively fell down as he began to pull up on his pants. His face beet red his pants half down, his vulnerable tight and most importantly  _ tiny _ ass exposed, Velvet's massive cock as if sensing the boi pussy throbbed pulsating as it began to fall down to its target like a shark.

"Velvet! Wait!"

"NO! I'm going to breed your tight human boi pussy!-

" _ And! _ That is gold!" A calm, cool voice said as Velvet paused, she turned her head her bunny ears flashing as-

"Coco!?" Velvet  _ shrieked _ at the top of her lungs. She felt her rabbit ears go ramrod straight as she saw not only her team leader but her whole  _ team _ standing on the other side of the room. 

The entirety of team CFVY was in the room, Coco, Fax, and Yatsu where just  _ staring _ fully dressed in their BEacon combat armor they looked almost like they had been on their way out of the room and were now stuck as they watched.

Velvet's anxiety only doubled as she saw the scroll in Coco's hand. She clutched the small device as-

_ Fisht! _ The scroll flashed as Coco took a picture. The futa fashionista smirked as Velvet felt her bunny ears forward ramrod straight as she began to scream.

"Coco!? What are you doing!?" Velvet shouted her ears so that they threatened to be snapped in two. Velvet felt her face heat up so much she thought she might burst!

"Well,  _ we _ were just going to go out for a training session before you came in here and-

"GET OUT!" Velvet screamed half blushing half panicking as Coco smirked an evil girn on her lips.

"Tell me, is this the kind of things you two get up to when we are not in the room with you?" Coco asked as Velvet wanted to grip her by her neck and throttle it.

"NO! I mean, yes! BUT GET OUT!"

"I mean, we tried. You came in here and started to rip his clothes off. We didn't even have a chance to leave." Fox said the blind faunus glaring at Velvet an unamused expression in his milky eyes as she whimpered.

"FOX! Stop looking at us!"

"Vel. Babe. Do you know that he is  _ blind _ , right? He can't look at you if he tired. Well, he can look, but he can't see."

"I don't care! Coco get out!" Velvet said hiding Jaune's face in her hands as-

"I did not know that you had such views about us humans Velvet... I did not know that my partner thinks that all humans are needy sluts that need to be  _ breed _ by thick faunus cocks." Yatsu said a blank expression on his face as Velvet wanted to beat her head into a wall.

"I! I don't think like that!"

"Says the girl who was just talking about breeding Jaune's tight ass? I got to say Vel I never knew that you had such a dirty mind on you. I got to say that I am  _ impressed."  _ Coco said, smiling as Vel wanted to hide her head and burrowing under the covers until she could not be seen. 

"I! I didn't! It's not like that!"

"Your cock is saying a very different story hun," Coco said as Velvet cock had apparently not gotten the memo that this was not the time to fuck Jaune raw and was still hard as rock pointing at his tiny puckered ass hole making Jaune whimper.

"AH! I! Jaune!?"

"Yes!?"

"Why didn't you tell me we had people in the room!?"

"I tried! I Tried to, but you didn't listen to me!" Jaune said blushing rapidly as Velvet want to pull her ears out.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"It's ok! But... can you please get off me? It's getting kind of awkward..." Jaune said a Coco chuckled.

"You think so?"

"Coco! Don't tease Jaune! He doesn't like it!"

"His dick is still hard, but I can't really call that a dick now can I?" Coco said as Jaune blushed, his face turned away from the futa as Velvet's eyes narrowed.

"Stop it! Don't say that about my boyfriend!" She yelled at Coco for the first time in her life, making the futa pause a curious look on her eyes as she smiled.

"There's my girl. Now! Ok,  _ boys _ , we had our fun! Let the two love birds fuck in peace, ok? Don't worry about the pic Vel I'll put it up online with your faces blacked out ok?"

"COCO!"

"Kidding! Kidding! Just kidding, maybe." Coco said as she ushered her friend out as Velvet frowned.

"Ok boy we gave em enough razing let the love birds have some along time also. Vel don't break Yatsu's bead.  _ Please?" _ Coco asked before walking out, leaving Velvet and Jaune alone they boy blushing brightly as Velvet sighed.

"I... so you don't want to continue?" Velvet asked her turgid dick still rock hard leaking a small puddle of pre-cum as Jaune frowned.

"I don't think so.... sorry?" Jaune asked as Velvet sighed, shaking her head.

"I know it's my fault...."

"Can I get a lap pillow?" Jaune asked as she smiled.

"Of course, come here."

\-----

"So you and Jaune, huh?" Coco said as Velvet glared daggers at the fellow futa and best friend of hers.

"Yes me and Jaune! He is my boyfriend, and I would like it if you would not put those photos on the schools scroll net!"

"Oh calm down I blacked out your faces ok? There is no way that anyone will know that it's you two, ok?" Coco said as Velvet groaned.

"That's what you think! How many other bunny faunus who is dating blonde boys do you think there are in the school!? Everyone knows it's us! I bet Yang and Ruby are furious!"

"That would explain why the were trying to hit me so hard in the arena today... huh that makes a lot of sense now that I think about it," Coco said as Velvet facepalmed.

"Coco..."

"Sorry, ok? It's just a photo besides! You are getting pretty  _ bold _ there, Vel! Calling Jaune your little human slut tell me does he like the dirty talk?"

"I! Coco that is private!"

"So, yes?"

"Private! jaune does not like it when I talk about it!"

"Oh, come on! You can kiss and tell, right? For me?"

"No! I can't!"

\-----

_ Thrust, block, stab, parry. _ Jaune thought as he flowed he moved like flowing water as he backed up stabbing forward, blocking an attack that could have sent him flying back as he planted his feet.

He stabbed his sword forward getting a decent blow on his enemies shoulder only to see the reverse thrust that was aimed right at him. He parried the attack catching his enemy off guard a rare thing.

_ Pyrrha is never off guard. _ Jaune thought as he stabbed forward his blade, stabbing her right in her chest. She let out a scream of pain as Jaune saw her  _ shudder _ .

Pyrrha screamed the Pyrrha before he fell back, the Pyrrha on his right leaned and shook her feet. The Pyrrha on his left backed up to take a shot, the one on the right one. That Pyrrha covered in a loose green mist began to solidify become more corporeal as the Pyrrha before him and on his left began to vanish.

_ Thrust. _ Jaune thought striking her leg making Pyrrha shout as-

"Winner! Arc!" Miss Goodwithc said as to no one's surprise Jaune won his arena fight. Jaune sighed as he was visitors he beat Pyrrha back one more taking her aura to the red and-

"A stunning fight! Both of you! Pyrrha you were amazing! Your persistence to strike back even when the situation seemed unwinnable and refusal to quit even until your loos was a great example of what a huntress should be!" Glynda said the futa headmistress smiled as she saw the panting beaten Nikos groan.

"Thank you, ma'am," Pyrrha grunted as Glynda forced a smile.

"You kept Jaune on the defensive but were unable to break past his guard! I would suggest trying more varied attacks to get him off balance or to surprise him more often than not!"

"I will ma'am thank you very much," Pyrrha said as Glynda turned to Jaune. The dean's smile spread wider as she nodded to her  _ best _ student.

"Jaune! Once more, let me congratulate you on another  _ flawless _ victory! Your winning streak has kept up not only through your first semester but into your second! For this, you should be proud!" Glynda said Jaune let out a small smirked as he nodded.

Glynda looked at the aura meters Pyrrha’s in deep red Jaune's in  _ perfect  _ blue. Jaune had once again beaten his opponent without losing a single drop of aura.

_ How can you keep doing it? _ Glynda thought as she shook her head. How Jaune kept beating his opponents without losing aura was baffling more so how he seemed to be able to  _ predict _ his opponents moves before they even made them!

_ Is it a semblance? He's never said anything about it before. Maybe he is keeping it a secret to keep an advantage? _

"I don't know what to say to you Mister Arc, you have still managed to remain undefeated after all this time you masterfully defeat all your opponents without much effort and you are overall the ideal hunter. All I can say is that I am proud to call you one of my students."

Glynda said a soft smile on her lips as she coughed.

"That being said, I must say that you had a few close calls there. Pyrrha almost shot you once if you did not get your shield up in time you would have actually  _ taken _ damage." Glynda said as Jaune sighed.

"Thank you, ma'am. I'll try harder."

"I didn't say do that! If you tried harder, then I might have to call the infirmary." Glynda said, laughing as Jaune nodded.

_ Maybe I might have to try? _ Jaune thought as he smiled.

\-----

Jaune did not like to talk about his semblance  _ prediction _ ; it was one of the few secrets that he kept from all others.  _ Well, most others.  _ Jaune thought as he got off the Beacon Bullhead to go to Vale. He had some free time before he was supposed to be back for his team.

Jaune's semblance was called prediction he could see the future or well the possible future of anyone he focused on. If he focused on let's say Pyrrha, he could see all the potential actions she could take for the next few minutes. He could tell with a flawless degree of accuracy what they would do.

He saw  _ offshoots _ of people a thin green outline of them that spread out of their body, depends on what they would dow there could be any number of offshoots. The more solid one became, the more likely they were going to take that action.

Eventually, all other offshoots would be evaporated, and the only one would be the person taking the action that Jaune had long ago seen. They took their action causing more offshoots to appear, allowing Jaune to plan.

Now this power was not perfect; it had plenty of holes in it. He was limited in its use. He had to focus on the power to activate, and it would only work on a limited number of targets, that and Jaune also needed to maintain a  _ constant _ line of sight to his target.

If he did not constantly look at what he was trying to focus on, he would just see a regular person, and if Jaune could not see them for whatever reason, it was useless.

That and if someone managed to get behind him, then it was null and void. In short, the power allowed for limited ability to see the future based on the probability of the actions taken.

Jaune let out a sigh the power did not win fights alone he had to fight them just because he could see the future did not mean that he could act on it. He still needed to move fast enough to run fast and stirk fast enough, and when you were partnered with Pyrrha Nikos that was never a fun time.

"Well, at least I have this." Jaune smiled as he stood at his secret home,

A small shop with bright purple lights flashed as a violent red neon sign readout  _ The Knotty Bunny _ on it. Jaune smiled as he walked inside instantly he was surrounded by whips, chains, gimp suits, but plugs, dildo's, candles, chastity cages, and every sex object you could imagine as he walked into Vale's premier sex shop.

"Hello! Welcome to the  _ knotty bunny! _ How can I help you?" A smooth, seductive voice said as Jaune smile.

"Lala," Jaune said as the shops own a massive futa faunus with  _ long _ born bunny ears soft eyes  _ Lala Scarlatina s _ miled.

"Jaune! Welcome back to my shop!" The faunus smiled the futa gave Jaune her  _ favorite _ non-customer, walked in. Jaune smiled Lala was one of his close friends even if she was much older. Lala gave Jaune a warm smile as he grinned.

"Jaune! Tell me what brings you into my parlor?" She asked a rich honeyed voice that sent shivers down Jaune's spine as he gulped.

"I needed a place to lay low for a bit so I came here to hang out!" Jaune said as he smiled. He walked over to Lala the elder faunus dressed in a literal purple bunny suit. Her body wrapped in a tight latex suit that was a sinful shade of purple. She held a long thin pipe in one hand, her smile bright but  _ hungry _ one her brown eyes that looked oddly familiar looked Jaune up and down as she smirked.

"Jaune! So you have returned did you have any luck with your date? Tell me has your little girlfriend been  _ nice  _ to you?" Lala asked as Jaune blushed he walked calmly up to the counter as a thin smile split his lips.

"It worked great! Thanks for giving me the magazine... I know you are not supposed to sell that to males.' Jaune said blushing as Lala let out a low laugh her massive chest was bigger than Even Velvets shook in her suit, the E maybe  _ F _ cum breasts that despite their size were perfectly shaped and proportioned and did not show even a hint of sagging.

Making them the ideal pair of breasts, granted that even if they did Jaune was not going to complain.

Lala was beautiful compared to Velvet she was the second most beautiful futa in the world.

_ Speaking of Velvet she looks a lot like her, maybe if she was older? I wonder why? _

"Oh don't worry about it Jaune! Silly laws saying I am not supposed to seel males sexual magazine to keep them  _ pure _ ridiculous! You'll need to learn how to please a futa you know? If you don't have something to practice on how can you get better?" She asked as Jaune blushed.

"I... speaking of that... I was wondering if..." Jaune trailed off looking down at his feet. Lala smiled a knowing smile as she laughed.

"Oh Jaune... tell me is there something you would like to  _ ask _ of me?" Lala asked leaning forward showing off her massive chest that was barely held back by her suit.

Jaune flushed taking a deep breath as-

"I need you to help me!"

"Help you with what Jaune? If you don't tell me what you want, how can I help you?" Lala teased loving how he flushed.

_ Oh, this male is just the cutest! I wonder if Velvet is doing well with her boyfriend? She did tell me he was a cute first year like Jaune... I wonder if he knows Jaune? _ She thought as Jaune gulped. 

"I need you to teach me how to give a blowjob!" Jaune blurted if Lala was surprised she held it well her eyebrows only raising a bit as she blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"I need help giving blow jobs!"

"You want  _ me _ to teach you to suck a futa's dick?"

"Yes! I want to get better at it!" Jaune said as Lala felt a grin on her lips.

"Oh do tell me  _ more. _ I want to know about this little futa that has my  _ pure _ sweet innocent Jaune so jumped up and ready to suck futa cock." Lala hissed as Jaune nodded.

"I! Ok! Well, you see-

"Before you go why do you want to get better at sucking cock in the first place? Has she complained?"

"What? No! She hasn't but it's just!"

"It's just?"

"I! Whenever we do it she always takes the lead! She  _ always _ skull fucks me! And while that is fun and I  _ love _ it when she gets rough and plows her dick into my throat-

"You like it rough do you?"

"I love rough rucking more than I love life itself."

"I can tell your  _ clit _ is getting excited." Lala tease as mall bulge appeared in Jaune's shorts as he blushed.

"Lala!"

"I'm sorry I could not resist but do go on tell me more."

"Ok! Well, I want to get better at sucking dick but..."

"But you need a cock to suck on right?" Lala asked as Jaune quickly nodded.

"Yeah! I need a dick to suck! And I can't do that if I don't practice with one!"

"Jaune just to let you know, your partner  _ does _ have a cock. Why not ask your girlfriend to help you out? I am  _ sure _ that she will be beyond pleased to know her boyfriend wants to get better at sucking her cock." Lala said licking her lips her fat  _ plump _ lips covered in a dark sickly shade of purple lip gloss called  _ nightshade _ pucked and  _ popped! _ As Jaune gulped loudly.

"Well here's the thing! I can't use her to practice!"

"And why not?"

"Because I want to  _ surprise _ her! I want to really make her shocked!"

"So you want her to not know you are getting better at sucking cock on the side?"

"Yeah! I really want to show up and suck the soul out of her!"

"I see, well you are just a cutie! I can help you with that if you would like." Lala said as he licked her lips and pulled out a massive thick purple dildo from under her desk.

"Now if you are really serious about getting better at sucking cock-

"I really am! Trust me I am going to do my best to make sure she is the happiest futa in school!" Jaune stated smiling ear to ear jumping a bit as Lala sighed.

_ He is going to be the death of me. _

"Well, then Jaune since you are so sincere and you look so cute over there come over here so I can help you out."

"Really?! Thanks!?"

"Yes now come sit in my  _ lap _ ..."

\-----

"So tell me you gonna actually tell him and-

"Coco! I don't know what to do!" Velvet said as she groaned putting her bunny ears flat over her head as Coco sighed.

"Ok Vel start at the beginning ok?"

"Well here's the thing! IT's almost time!"

"Time for what? I'm going to need a little bit more than vague words and half-answers to go on Vel." Coco said as Velvel groaned as she and Coco walked back to their dorm this time without dealing with the awkward possible sex of Velvet and Jaune as she slammed the door. Velvet slammed the door with a thud! Closing it as she gulped.

"It's almost time for  _ that!" _

"That? Vel if you don't just tell me what you are worried-

"Heat! It's almost time for me to go into  _ heat! _ Ok!?"

"Oh... I see.... and if you go into heat Jaune is going to meet  _ Bunny." _ Velvet's ears drooped as she nodded.

"Yes! He's going to meet her and I don't know what to do!"

"Well, it's not  _ that _ bad," Coco said only half lying memories of  _ Bunny _ coming into her head. While she was not exactly a bad person she was certainly...  _ different. _

"I don't know how Jaune is going to take this! Oh! I know! You have met Bunny before! How is she with you!?"

"Vel we have been over this before. Bunny is just  _ you _ but a bit more confident and...'

"And?"

"And she wants to fuck anything that walks and is not a futa..." Coco said as she remembered talking to  _ Bunny _ all faunus apparently had a second personality when they went into heat.

The time of the month when they just wanted to  _ breed _ putting their dick in anything or anyone without much care to if it was the right thing or if they  _ consented _ to them doing it.

Now Vel was not the average faunus and she had pretty good control of _ Bunny _ who was not that bad. She talked a bit suave but she was for all intents and purposes Velvet... but more... I want to skull fuck you so hard your Grandchildren will be puking up my cum before they get a kiss kind of fuck.

"Is she!? I talk to her sometimes but I don't know! I'm worried about Jaune! I don't know what to do!"

"Ok. Calm down how about this? You are worried about fucking him right? Taking his first time is going to  _ hurt _ him. And hurt him a lot so you want him to have some comfort right?"

"Yes! I want him to love it as much as I love it! And I have some plans for his first time!" Velvet said a bit of  _ mania _ seeping into her voice as Coco paused.

"Plans? The hell?"

"Oh! I have so many ideas!"

"Like?"

"Oh I have  _ collar's belts whips, flogs, candle wax, paddles, chains handcuffs, cock rings, cages  _ and a pair of  _ bunny ears!" _

"For him right?"

"I... that makes a  _ lot  _ more sense cause-

"Cause you  _ already _ have bunny ears," Coco said rolling her eyes.

"Ok. First off did you ask Jaune?"

"Ask him what?"

"What  _ his _ kinks are? I mean what if he does not like  _ whips, flogs, cock rings, collars, candle way, handcuffs,  _ and  _ cages?" _

"I... I never thought that far ahead..."

"Because?"

"I never thought I would get his  _ far _ and-

_ WHAP! _ Coco gave Velvet a karate chop to her head as she eeped!

"Hey! What was that for!?"

"For being dense! Now if you  _ really _ want to do this I would suggest you get help? Maybe ask someone as  _ kinky _ as you if you can get advice?"

"Kinky as me? Where would I find that?" Velvet asked as in another part of Beacon ac at faunus felt her ears  _ perk… _

_ \------ _

" _ MPLGLGLHR!?" _

"There you go, good job baby just suck mommy's cock. Just like that." Lala said as she  _ pumped _ the dildo in and out of Jaune's mouth. Humming as Jaune sat  _ squirting _ on her lap. The human boy and his impossibly soft ass grind on her lap her  _ over  _ two feet of bunny cock that was  _ thicker _ than Jaune's let ground out as his ass rubbed onto it.

_ Oh dear with an as slike that I might get jealous! Still, it's not as good as Harold's and I can't cheat on him. But Jaune is tasty. _ She thought as she pumped his mouth.

One hand gripping the back of the dildo as she was busy roughly shoving it in and out of Jaune's mouth the other  _ cradling _ the back of his neck allowing his head to rest easy as she skull fucked him like a slut.

"There you go use your tongue, make sure to tease the slit of the dick you are pleasing. Make sure to never let her slit go untouched and if you can drag your teeth a bit on the dick. Futa dicks have tough skin so don't worry about harming them, plus she has aura so she will be ok." Lala added as she looked at her scroll. The devices were linked to her dildo if Jaune did a good job at blowing the device it would tell her if not she would know and she would tell Jaune if he was  _ lacking. _

Jaune was not lacking or well he was not lacking for lack of  _ trying _ Jaune was sucking that dick like his life depended on it.

He was taking it far past the back of his throat, into his guts. Jaune had his gag reflex trained out by the rampant skull fucking of his lover, who she was known  _ fully _ aware was her elder her own flesh and blood Velvet.

_ Oh, Vel you did not tell me you had such a charming lover! I am going to have fun teasing you about him! _ Lala thought as Jaune's skills earned flashes of green all over her scroll, the dildo on it showed green making it show that he was pleasing it well.

"Good, keep your tongue lapping the cock head, making sure to really suck it hard, futa like it when you are rough with them so don't be afraid to get rough. Make her know that your mouth is made for her dick. Suck it hard!" Lala hissed jamming the dildo to the base! Jaune's eyes widened went teary but he never choked or gagged.

He  _ swallowed _ the dildo as he began to suck harder faster as she smiled.

"That was not half bad Jaune I'll make a cock slut out of you yet," Lala smirked as she saw Jaune's body squirm in her lap.

"Oh, I bet your lover know all about you right?" She asked pumping the cock in and out of his mouth letting his head rest on her chest she saw is  _ adorable _ clit making a mess in his pants as she sighed.

"Cumming form a plastic dick in your throat? Now that is something new. I mean does your lover know you come here? Does he know your fetishes? The  _ whips, chains, flogs, was, cock rings, handcuff cages?" _ Jaune shook once as she grinned.

"Naughty boy! You need to be  _ punished _ !"

\-----

  
  


"Blake?"

"Velvet?" Blake said looking up from her book, the clever Man with two souls that was simply a cover nor Ninja's of love that while Blake wanted to keep it secret was giving away by the subtle but massive tent in her skirt.

"Blake... can I ask you something?" Velvet asked as she took a deep gulp. She needed to find help for this and she did not know who else to go to but her friend and fellow faunus Blake. 

"I... I need to ask you for help..." Velvet said as Blake paused putting her book down. She took a breath cocking her head lighting up with ideas as she smirked softly.

"Oh? With what?"

"I... you know how I'm dating Jaune right?"

"The whole  _ school _ knows you are dating him why?"

"I... well me and him are going to have sex..."

"That's good?"

"But! I..."

"You?"

"I have a few... ideas... that I want to try out on him."

"Ideas? What do you mean by  _ ideas? _ " Blake asked a small predatory smile growing on her face. She knew what was going to come but she was going to let Velvet say it.

"I! I want to fuck him harder than anyone can! And I want to do it while he has a gag in his mouth and is tied up on the bed while I break him like a  _ pretzel!" _ Velvet said as Blake smiled.

"And? Why do you need my help with this?"

"Because you are the... you have a  _ reputation _ for this and I kind of wanted you to help me and Jaune with his.. can you? Will you?"

"Can. Yes. Will? Yes."

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"I can help but! I must ask for something from the  _ both _ of you before I do.”

"Eh? Something from the both of us? What's that?" Velvet asked the futa honestly confused as Blake let out a low smirk.

"Simple. I want  _ in." _

_ \----- _

"So! Jaune I know that this is a lot to take in but-

"You want Blake to join into our relationship?" Jaune asked with z honest confusion to his voice. He has expected Velvet to ask him something special when she brought Blake into the room but this?

"You want to date me  _ and _ her?"

"I want her and me to date  _ you! _ If that's ok!" Velvet said as Jaune turned to Blake.

"Blake? You like me?"

"I do." She said cooly her amber eyes locked onto Jaune as he paused.

"Why?"

"Reasons? To be blunt I find you  _ very  _ attractive." Blake admitted bluntly Jaune felt a bright blush cross his face as he gulped.

"I.. you do?"

"I think you are easily one of if not the  _ most _ attractive males that I have ever seen. And I would be telling you a lie if I did not say that I wanted to fuck you."

"I... ok..' Jaune said blushing as Velvet coughed.

"Jaune... if I was ok with it and assuming you are, and I mean  _ only _ if you are would you be ok with letting Blake in this with us? I would be totally ok if you said no!"

"As so would I. If you say no I won't hold it against you if you refuse me. I'll still be your friend that will  _ not _ change." Blake said not a hint of deceit in her voice as Jaune-

"Ok. That's alright." Jaune said shrugging. Blake and Velvet looked at each other as they coughed.

"What? Jaune you are ok with Blake joining us?" 

"Sure? If you are ok with it, I'm ok with it." Jaune said as Blake smirked as Velvet sighed.

"Ok! Ok! Now that this is over we are all dating! Yay!" Velvet said shaking a bit her chest swaying as her lips dipped into a small frown.

"Vel? What's the matter? You don't look so well."

"I! Well... it's not that I am not well..."

"Vel? What's the matter? You don't look so well." Jaune admitted as Velvet sighed she took a deep breath as she looked Blake who nodded once. Velvet gulped as she inhaled once and-

"I need to tell you something!"

"And that is?"

"I! I want to fuck you! Not just blowjobs! But I want to fuck you! Like shove my dick right in your ass and make you my bottom slut for bunny cock!" Velvet shouted as Jaune turned such a bright shade of red it rival Ruby's cloak as Blake coughed.

"Easy there Velvet! You are going to scare him!" She hissed as Velvet gulped.

"Look... I want to fuck you, hard-

"Good. I want you to fuck me hard too." Jaune said as Blake and Velvet both blinked owlishly.

"What?" They said at once as Jaune nodded.

"You heard me I said I wanted you both to fuck me! Is that wrong?" Jaune stated bluntly both Velvet and Blake's mouth dropped as he coughed.

"Jaune!?"

"You want us to  _ fuck _ you!?" Velvet said as Jaune sighed.

"Is that a problem?"

"NO! Not at all but..."

"What happened to you? You seemed so...  _ shy _ ." Blake said as Jaune sighed.

"I  _ am _ shy but I still have a will of my own. I want to be fucked stupid and treated like a condom in bed but I don't want to do it to just  _ any _ futa. I want someone special to have me or in this case people. Velvet you were my first real futa friend in Beacon. I can't think of anyone else to be my first."

"Jaune..."

"Blake you were  _ always _ nice to me and treated me like a person, even if I was a male if there was anyone I would share with it was you."

"Jaune... thank you."

"That being said! What did you have to tell me about besides this?"

"I...  _ we _ are going to go into heat soon."

"And that means?"

"It means that we both are going to be increasingly sexually _ aggressive  _ over the next few days and while we will still love and respect you we are going to be more...  _ direct _ with you over the next few days ok?"

"I don't get it, so what you are just going to be horny? What's wrong with that? I can deal with two horny lovers."

"No Jaune it is more...  _ complicated _ than just being horny." Blake said as Velvet nodded.

"Yes... Jaune we or at least I and most faunus have  _ two _ personalities. One in heat one out of heat."

"Wait what? You have two personalities Vel?"

"Yes... I have the me that you know and love and I also have  _ Bunny." _

"Who?"

' _ Bunny...  _ I have another me in me called Bunny, she is like me but more direct confident and hornier..."

"I see? Blake do you have one?"

"I do but mine does not have a name. She is more controlled and I and her actually swap control over the days so it's hard to tell which is which."

"I see? So what's the point in telling me this? You are worried that you are going to fuck me to hard and I won't want to date you because you were too rough with me?"

"In short."

" _ Yes." _ Blake and Velvet said as Jaune sighed.

"Ok, I see but if I am going to date you then I should get used to them, with Blake and  _ Bunny _ I should talk to them?"

"Well, that's the thing..."

"Baby... I want your first time to be special! I want you to love it as much as I am going to love it! So I don't want to hurt you..."

"Velvet. Blake. I have a very simple life philosophy."

"You do?" Blake asked as Jaune nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I do I live on the simple philosophy of you only live once and as such you should live as best as you can."

"I don't get it." Velvet said as Jaune sighed.

"It means that I want to  _ experience _ my life and live it to the fullest. I want to live my life and enjoy it. I don't want to take the easy way." Jaune said as Blake's eyes shot open she saw what Jaune was going for as she coughed.

"Jaune? You are not saying what I think you are saying are you?" Blake asked as Jaune smirked.

"If what you are hearing is for me to get fucked by you both in heat at once until I can not walk then  _ yes. _ That is  _ exactly _ what I am asking of you." Jaune said bluntly stating his intentions to be fucked like a damned condom as Jaune coughed.

"If... if you two are ok with it?" Jaune stuttered some blush in his cheeks Blake coughed once as she cleared her throat her skirt tenting with all seventeen-inch thick inches of barbed cock at full mast.

"I am  _ more _ than ok but Velvet? You are his  _ first _ girlfriend. What do you say?"

"I... Jaune I  _ want _ to fuck you so hard that you don't walk straight for a month but... I don't want to hurt you... if we do this you need to set strong boundaries... I'm not saying that we will not listen to you... Bunny is a lot of things but from what Coco has told me she is very respectful of males..."

"I... wait if you have a second personality that comes out once a month?"

"Three days. Every month usually on the third week she comes out." Velvet said as jaune blinked.

"I have known you for over a year how have I not known or seen her?"

"Oh, she is  _ very _ good at blending in. You probably would not or did not tell if you met her. Not that she would do anything to draw attention to herself."

"Well if that's all? I think I can take it! If you don't mind waiting... if she is in control where are you?"

"Think of it as an  _ observer _ . I can still see, feel and to an extent control her actions but for those three days, she is the driver's seat, like right now she can see hear and feel everything that I think or do. She can also talk to me but it's not often."

"Does your other talk to you Blake?"

"Not really like I said she and me are more or less in almost perfect synch. Sometimes I can't even tell if she is n there." Blake admitted as Jaune nodded.

"Well, then I would like to try! I think I can take it! I know I can!" Jaune said as Blake and Velvet both gave the other a look before they gave a nervous shrug.

"Ok Jaune..."

"If you don't want to do this just say so and we won't hesitate to call it off," Blake said as Jaune shook his head.

"Don't worry, I know that I can take this. I have a good feeling about it."

The boy smirked as Velvet and Blake shared another look this time with no hesitation as they both grinned.

"Well then..."

"If your little boyfriend is so intrigued-

"At being a cock sock, then who are we to deny him? What kind of girlfriends are we going to be if we don't let you be the cock sock of your dreams?" Velvet asked surprising Blake, as he had never heard her talk like that and the way her eyes narrowed like a predator closing in on its prey.

_ You are another person when it comes to fucking Jaune. I wonder if your pet play is going to come into play? _ Blake thought making a mental pun as Jaune licked his lips.

"Only if his two girlfriends are futa enough to make me into a cock sock, I'm not saying that you are not but I have to have  _ some _ doubts right? A healthy amount of skepticism is needed when dealing futa so that I know if you two can  _ measure up." _ Jaune said as the two froze, both of their cocks reached up into their skirts over four solid feet of cock rose up as Velvet and Blake growled, teasing a futa was never a good idea but then again Jaune was not known for good ideas he was here to live  _ well _ not to live long.

"You... what did you just say,  _ male?" _ Blake asked a low throaty growl in her lips her fang popping out of her mouth as Velvet hissed her brown eye normally so soft had a noticeably dark overtone to them. A layer of olive had come into them as she narrowed her eyes.

"This  _ male _ thinks we are not futa enough to fuck him, he  _ thinks _ our cocks can't do anything to him."

"Oh is that so Velvet well  _ Jaune _ before our in heat personalities turn you into a loving cock sleeve for three day's straight is there anything you would like to say to make us  _ consider _ mercy?"

"Not that we will be merciful, you don't get to just insult a futa like that get away with it baby."

"Wel Vel Blake, if I had to say anything? Break me like a  _ pretzel _ ."

"Oh, we are going to try..." 

\-----

Jaune had to admit that he was going to be a bit shy, he was more than a bit nervous as the door  _ clicked _ to the team CFVY dorm. The team had this time  _ successfully _ exited the room Jaune was now facing off with Velvet and Blake or  _ Bunny _ and Blake.

"Jaune. So good to see you. Please take a seat on the bed."  _ Bunny _ said instantly Jaune saw the difference between the two. Bunny was not like Velvet she had a cool collected voice, none of the shyness tinted with fear and anxiety that could explode into anger as she smiled.

_ Her eyes. _ Jaune thought as Velvet or Bunny's eyes looked black almost  _ mercurial _ eyes that looked like pools of black only with a deep dark brown center in the middle of it. As Bunny smiled at Jaune Blake or well yeah just Blake smiled.

"Hello Jaune I know that we have yet to have much time to talk but it is nice to talk to you." Blake but not normal Blake said her eyes shining a bright amber as Bunny coughed.

"Jaune. I know that this is our first time speaking formally but I must be frank. I would like to say  _ thank you." _ Bunny said bowing deeply to Jaune. The futa faunus bowed heavily almost touching the floor with her nose her bunny ears flat on the floor as Jaunr paused, looking Bunny up and down curiously.

"I... you are welcome? Why are you thanking me?"

"For what you did for Velvet. She is  _ painfully _ shy around others. She has trouble talking with others and is often unable to speak to others. She has been attempting to find a romantic relationship for some time. But has been unsuccessful for the longest time. That is untill  _ you _ came." Bunny said rising up a warm smile on her lips her eyes locked onto Jaune as she smiled a wide grin.

"You gave her meaning in life, you showed her that she can be loved despite being a faunus and... after learning of your back story... I... once more or for the first time from me. I can not  _ begin _ to say how sorry I am for your experience. If I could make a difference I would." Bunny said as Jaune sighed.

"It's fine, I'm ok."

"Really... what happened to you was not right." Blake or not Blake said as Jaune looked down painful memories coming up as he sighed.

"I... I would rather we not talk about this now..."

"Of course. I apologize for talking about this, bringing it up must have brought painful memories that you would rather not talk about."

"It's ok... can we get to the..."

"Sex? Yes from what I know you are an insatiable boy slut without ever taking a  _ real _ cock. Tell me if your porn is to believe you want me to fuck you until you can't walk?"

"Us. You want  _ us _ to fuck you right?" Blake asked as Jaune froze.

"What!? Who told you about that!?"

"Yang."

"She told Velvet and me about your fetish or being railed by faunus futa."

"I! DAMMIT! YANG!" Jaune yelled before sighing.

"Fine. Well, how are we going to do this?"

"Well, I'm not going to lie Jaune it is taking  _ all _ of my restraint to not push you down and fuck you tight ass lose right here and right now," Bunny said her two feet of cock that had been standing at fill at = attention almost tearing out of her skirt and leaking a  _ massive _ amount of futa cum on the floor as Jaune coughed.

"Oh... ok?"

"Believe me it was either a stroke of sadistic geniuses or luck that is making me take it easy on you. This is your first time and Velvet would kill me if I harmed you. So please tell me after I lube my dick up how do you want your first time? What position-

"Missionary. Fuck me until I scream your name and can't walk in a straight line." Jaune never got the words out of his mouth. One second he was standing talking to Bunny and Blake the next second he was on his back his jeans  _ ripped _ off his fat ass show to the air, Bunny had pinned him to the bed as she  _ gripped _ his ass her hands sinking into his flesh as Jaune shouted.

"AH! Bunny!?"

"Shut it you fucking cock sock, you want it rough so don't complain when I fuck you like a slut," Bunny said as she saw his  _ clit _ sput all five inches of it leaking as she smirked.

"Well someone is happy to see me, let's see how you like it when I fuck your ass lose?"

"I-

"Shut up while I lube my dick," Bunny said as she pouted a large bottle of lube over her cock she lathered up her dick lining up her thick fat bulbous head to Jaune's tight puckered and most of all  _ tiny _ ass hole. Jaune whimpered his legs spreading his tongue licking his lips at the thought of getting his tight ass ruined by fat thick futa dick!

"I'll get his head."

"Thank you Velvet," Bunny said as Jaune's head was placed on Velvet ls lap her not as long but  _ barbed _ cock placed by his face her dick swat dripping on Jaune's mouth his mouth opening instantly trying to lick the superior cock whose wicked barbs each were  _ larger _ than Jaune's clit as Jaune whimpered.

"So big..."

"Oh, you are going to take it soon. Now be a good boy as Bunny breaks you in." Blake said as Coco finished lubing up her dick sticking the bottle of lube to Jaunes ass lubing him up as she smirked.

"Ok, it's time for you to get fucked ok?"

"I-

Jaune never got that sentence out as Velvet took his hips and  _ jammed  _ her dick into Jaune's tight virgin ass! Velvet did  _ not _ take it easy she forced her thick bulbous dick's tip right into Jaune's tight ass! He felt her dick break into his ass as he felt his ass  _ split _ in two!

Jaune let out a scream as his tight tiny boi hole spread out as Bunny slammed her dick all the way into the hilt! She did not take any time with Jaune's ass shove all two feet of her dick into him!

Jaune's shriek of pain and pleasure-filled the air as Bunny grunted.

"Fuck you are tight. No wonder Velvet likes you so much. You should hear her right now. She's screaming so loud right now she wanted me to fucking breed you until you can't walk right!" Bunny hissed Jaune's tight ass  _ gripping _ her dick. His warm soft ass wrapping up Bunny's thick dick in a tight velvety embrace. Jaune's ass was busily gripping her ass as she grunted!

_Fuck! His ass is going to break me in half!_ _If I don't fuck him soon I'm going to cum before him!_ Bunny thought as Jaune's _clit_ fire off just from the penetration!

Bunny grunted as her dick felt like it was  _ melting. _

_ Such a good cock slut! Cumming from getting penetrate! You are going to be my person cock sleeve! _ She thought as she saw Jaune's guts bulge out as a  _ grotesque _ bulge appeared in his guts!

Her third lege distorted his guts as-

"AH! Fuck! It's so thick! It's so thick! I  _ MMPPGLLRR!??!" _ Jaune's mouth was soon occupied by Velvet's dick! She slammed her dick right into Jaune's open mouth! Jaune's scream was cut off the thick  _ barbed _ dick slit into his mouth  _ slicing _ into his soft velvety mouth as Blake moaned.

"Fuck his mouth is good! How is his ass pussy? From what it sounds like you are enjoying it." Blake asked as Bunny nodded.

"Fuck his as sis going to break me in half!"

"Good, well I don't want to sound a bit soft but I think I might cum soon... I have not had a mouth in a while so I wanted to let you know...'

Blake said grunting as Jaune's soft velvety mouth wrapped around her dick making her groan in pleasure as his soft love hole sucked down her cock.

His mouth sucking her soul out of her cock as her dick slid fully into his throat! Blake's fat balls landed  _ right  _ on Jaunes eyes covering them in thick salty futa nuts!

"Fuck! His ass pussy is going to get me there soon enough! I think we should fuck him properly you know?"

"Yeah, fuck let's do it!" Blake said as they began to fuck the boi slut! They slammed their dick in and out of Jaune's tight ass! They fucked Jaune like the simple slut they were making him to be!

The two futa's fucking Jaune like a common slut! Their dicks slammed into him Bunny's massive cock  _ hammering _ into his tight asshole! His warm boi pussy  _ wrapping _ around her cock sucking her in deeper and deeper. Her cock hammering into the tight boi pussy that was doing its best to melt her dick into a warm  _ pleasurable  _ embrace!

The ass pussy wrapping around her cock his  _ clit _ firing off long lines of boi juice! Bunny grunted every thick meat thrust! Of her dick slamming into his ass! Every thick meaty  _ smack _ of flesh on flesh that filled the air sounded off as Bunny slammed her dick into the base of Jaune's ass the massive bugle in his gut making her fuck him even hard!

"Fuck! His ass is to gi ht! I am going to breed him after this!"

"I! Fucking!  _ KNOW _ ! His mouth is just as good! I don't know how you can have a mouth like this but it is never going to waste! Not while I am here!" Blake said her dick believing in the soft velvety embrace of Jaune's throat pussy! Her hand gripping Jaune's neck her massive dick taking up so much of Jaune's throat was  _ gripped _ as her hand gripped her own dick masturbating it through Jaune's velvety throat pussy as she rubbed her dick as she jackhammered her cock in and out of his mouth pussy!

Bunny groaned her dick was beginning to twitch, she knew that she was going cum soon. She felt her dick pulsating she felt her dick start to pulse, she felt that tight ass pussy making her dick! Bunny buried her dick pounding in and out of Jaune at breakneck speed!

She was going to cum and she was going to cum  _ hard _ ! Even as Blake fucked him her fat nuts  _ slapping _ on Jaune’s forehead as Jaune despite being overwhelmed in pleasure and pain was a  _ bit  _ annoyed. If Blake was going to keep skull-fucking him he could not show off his blowjob training!

_ I hope I can do it the next time we fuck! _ Jaune thought as his body was impaled by thick futa cock! 

"Oh, you fucking cock suck! I am going to cum soon! Get ready for this because I am going to fuck breed you! Fuck! Here it comes!" Bunny screamed as she came! She jammed her dick to the  _ farthest _ part of Jaune's ass her dick exploding like a volcano! Jaune felt like a volcano was jammed up his ass and erupted! Jaune's clit came so hard that it landed on her face!

Her face was covered in clit juice her dick exploding like a firehouse-

"Shit! Swallow it all!" Blake said as came not like Jaune had a choice she came so hard Jaune's guts were  _ pumped _ his mouth shuddered Bunny saw it distort as she came deep inside of him!

She saw Jauens mouth stretch to take her cock his guts distorting as he was pumped tight with her cum! Blake came deep into Jaune's guts just as Bunny came into his ass! Jaune's belly getting pumped only made Bunny cume  _ harder _ her dick filled his guts as Jaune screamed!

His mind melting into pleas the  _ tortuous _ pain of getting his as split apart and his boi pussy pounded! The sheer  _ pain _ of his tight ass broken in by a dick four times the max size of it and the perfect pleasure of his prostate being brutalized making his mind melt.

_ I love this _ . Jaune thought as he felt himself pumped…

\-----

"And after much talk, we have decided to fuck you as hard and as often as we want. And we would like it if you would keep being out tight ass futa slut lover. Thank you." Bunny said as Blake sighed looking at Jaune's now healed ass.

She had taken to caring for Jaune's  _ brutalized _ ass that had to see the Beacon nurse after Bunny and Blake had brutalized him like a common slut. After that tortuous through pleasurable ordeal Jaune was taken to the nurse where he was  _ treated _ making sure that it was going to be better fitted to futa cock. Jaune's would  _ never _ be as tight but it would take any cock much easier.

"So... how was your first time? Blake wants to hear it from your mouth."

"Velvet would also like to know... you would not  _ believe _ how much she is screaming right now demand to know if we hurt you and apologizing for it in the process."

"Ah... well, it was the  _ single _ most painful experience of my life," Jaune said for a moment both Bunny and Blake froze their eyes went wide as real tears began to form in Bunny-

"Jaune... I'm so sorry"

_ Velvet _ , not Bunny said as-

"But! It was also the single most pleasurable experience of my life so yeah, there you go."

"You little ass," Blake said flicking his neck as Vel shook he head as Bunny took control.

"I don't want to be mean but in no uncertain words...  _ fuck you, fuck your tight ass boi pussy and your sweet velvety throat, I am going to fuck you so hard you will go mute for a month. _ Velvet wanted me to tell you that."

"She said that?" Jaune asked as Bunny smirked.

"No she said things  _ much _ worse but I decided to cover it up for you. Mainly so that you don't freak out... she is going to be  _ pissed _ when she's back in control if you thought I was rough..." Bunny said as Jaune sighed.

"Well if that' the case! I need to tell you both something!"

"One more joke and I fuck you in public, bent over doggy style in the cafeteria," Blake warned as Jaune sighed.

"I got the treatment for my ass."

"Good. I'm glad." Blake said as Bunny nodded it. 

"Yeah... you ass was tight but Vel did  _ not _ like hurting you."

"And I  _ modified _ it," Jaune said as both futas paused looking at him like he had just spoken a new language. 

"What?"

"Say what?" Both futas said as Jaune smiled.

"I got the surgery but! I made sure to use my aura with it so that I will  _ always _ have a virgin ass-

"JAUNE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Bunny  _ and _ Velvet said her eyes going on light brown one mercurial black as-

"Jaune that is no fucking joke! You can get hurt!" Blake said as-

"I know. That's why I did it."

"Explain."

"Now." Vel, Bunny,  _ and _ Blake said as Jaune saw the heterochromia eyes of Vel and Bun.

"Well, getting my ass torn open was horrible the  _ worst _ experience of my life."

"So why did you fucking do it!? Why not help yourself!?" Bunny said as Jaune smiled.

"Simple. Because I have  _ never _ had such a powerful orgasm of my life. That was the single best orgasm of my life and if you think I am going to get fucked without it you are out of your fucking mind."

"I... Jaune?" Blake said as Bun/Vel coughed.

"Jaune I don't want to hurt you what if it feels bad-

"Bunny. Velvet. Blake's. I am a  _ masochist, _ a  _ hard  _ masochist, in more ways than I can talk. I might not be open and I am one  _ helluva _ choosy bottom but I love being  _ ripped _ in two. I said it once and I'll say it again, take those dicks bend me over tie me up and fucked me so hard I can't walk."

"Jaune this is-

"Blake. Bunny. Vel. Please. Break me like a  _ pretzel..." _

  
  
  
  



	3. Heat days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and his tow faunus futa lovers bond, Velvet or Bunny submits Jaune to their will by restraining his clit, Glynda starts to break and Jaune'w whole world gets a bit more sluttier...

Velvet had to admit as much as she had been scared that  _ Bunny _ would scare Jaune off and lead to him not wanting to date her Bunny was doing a remarkable job of staying in control treating Jaune well and making sure that things did not go too overboard with how she was treating him. 

_ You know I gotta hand it to you. I thought you would be much worse than you are. _ Velvet thought as Bunny grinned back to her double. 

_ And why would you think that? You know I care for Jaune just as much as you do.  _

_ Smack! Smack! _ Bunny grunted as she head the thick slapping sounds of flesh on flesh fill her ears both pairs of them. 

_ I know! I know! I just think that Jaune would be scared of you. You do know that you can be intense when you want to or when you are just not thinking about it.  _

_ Smack! Whack! _ Bunny let out a deep grunt as the deep wet guttural smacking of flesh to flesh paused as she took a break to wipe a bead of sweat off her face as she felt her balls  _ pulse _ under her dick. 

_Well, you know me, Vel, I don't do a half-ass job of anything. And fucking hell if I do not know how to break down a mal_e! Bunny grunted once more in pleasure. Letting out a deep throaty grunt as she felt her balls whack hard against soft, smooth pale skin soaking in sweat and her thick ball musk. 

_ I know! I know! I know that you know what you are doing with males but Jaune... Jaune is special. I want him to feel good and know that I love him, and well, we love him, and he can do whatever he wants! _ Bunny sighed. Her other was not as good as being direct, but she had to admit it was cute. 

_ You know that I'll take good care of him. No one is going to feel bad as long as I'm here and hell with Blake of all people helping us I think we have a pretty good chance at this happening.  _ Bunny had to sigh at this even as she felt her hips slamming in and out, moving at a calm yet stead pace providing a brutal and consistent smacking sounds along with the  _ horrible _ gurgling sounds of someone drowning and struggling to breathe filled the air. 

_ First of all. You just have to leave things to me. I know what you like. I know what we like. And I am going to make sure that by the end of the day Jaune knows what we like and he is going to love them just as much if not more than us.  _

_ Do you think you can do it? _ Velvet asked honestly, confused as both of them felt the familiar tingling sensation as Bunny nodded. 

_ Oh, trust my Vel. I know exactly what I am going to do!  _

_ "AH! _ Shit!" Bunny said as she felt it! Her dick pulsed, and her balls exploded!

"Fucking take it!" She screamed, putting her hands on the top of soft blonde hair blue eyes shot up wide in fear and arousal as Jaune's mouth was painfully stretched open the felling of Velvet wine bottle sized knot  _ forced _ deep into the front of his throat. Painfully stretching his mouth open as Velvet or Bunny growled. 

"Take it!" Velvet shouted as she came! Her dick exploded like a volcano! Jaune felt her dick cum for what had to be the seventh? Time today Jaune had lost all sense of time and direction. He did not know what day it was or how long he had been in the room of CFVY for. All Jaune knew was that his guts had swelled to the point that he could pass for being pregnant, and he had taken nothing but dicks for the last forty-eight hours.

"Take it all!" Velvet shouted as her dick  _ forcibly _ pumped over two gallons of thick pulsing futa cum right down his gullet! Jaune whimpered tears in his eyes as his guts were painfully and quickly pumped with her thick futa cum! Jaune felt his belly already stuffed tight with cum swell even further! Jaune had eaten nothing but futa cum for the past two or so days. Vel and Blake had taken carb tablets to increase the number of carbs in their sperm so that Jaune could subsist off of it and not suffer negative health effects. 

"That's it, baby, just take my cum," Bunny said as she heard the sick gurgling sounds of Jaune  _ forcibly _ gulping down her cum. Jaune's throat expanded as several things, and lumpy  _ masses _ were forcibly pushed down it as she let out a deep sigh of pleasure. Bunny smiled, petting the side of her lover's head affectionately as Jaune whimper onto her cock. The poor male had taken more cum in the past forty-eight hours than some males might take in a decade. Every inch of Jaune was coated in cum. His clothes long since fully disregarded rested  _ somewhere _ in the room. Lost to the thick gooey landslide of futa cum. 

Jaune, for his own part, looked like he had been dropped in a tub of glue, shaken up and tossed out of the tub. 

Dry cum caked every inch of his body, making his blonde hair looked oddly similarity to the top of creamed coffee and making Bunny think that he resembled nothing more than a type of glazed donut. 

"You look good covered in our cum." Bunny purred as Jaune meekly nodded and disobedience and cockiness had been  _ forcibly _ fucked out of him as over seventy hours stuck in a room with two futa faunus in heat with a  _ need _ to breed out any pesky traces of dominance or resistance from their oh so willing human lover had left Jaune fucked, stuffed and covered in futa jizz that he had barely been able to look them in the eye let alone talk back to them. Not that he had, Jaune was a good boy, and the  _ one _ time he almost did well... the thick wine bottle knot in the front of his throat would serve as a  _ potent _ reminder of what talking back to your futa lover was never a good idea. Even under the best of circumstances which he was currently in. 

"Now, let's take this cock out of your mouth. What do you say?" Bunny asked, saddening that the soft silky velvet-like interior of Jaune's mouth. That was busy even after taking over ten thick futa shots over the last four hours was still milking her dry! Taking out every last bit of her cock and  _ gingerly _ sucking on her dick sucking out the last bit of her cum from her still churning balls that nearly dwarfed his face and where barley have empty. 

Jaune had taken a decent mouth of both futas cum, and with over twenty-four hours left of the weekend, Jaune would be talking much more of their thick dick cream as Velvet slowly painfully slowly pulled Jaune off her dick as he whimpered. 

"Good boy." She said as she slowly  _ painfully _ slowly began to push her hips back. Jaune's eyes went wide in pain, fear, and arousal as his already horribly stretched out jaw was even more stressed as Bunny slowly took her dick out of his throat. 

"There you go, just  _ relax _ and let me do all the work, ok?" Velvet asked as she gently not to roughly as to avoid actually hurting his jaw began the delicate process of pulling her knot out of his nearly snapped jaw. 

_ You gotta be careful here now. If we don't do this right, we might just break his jaw. It was fun stuffing it in, but we have to take caretaking it out. _ Bunny thought as she took a deep breath noticing how Jaune's legs kicked! 

Churning up the small puddle of futa cum that pooled around him as her knot's current position cut off his breathing and blocked all airflow to his body.

"I know it hurts. Easy now, just let me do all the work." Bunny said again as she finally! Got her knot to break the vice-like lock of Jaune's soft, smooth velvety mouth, making her gasp as she jerked it out with a soft, hard  _ pop! _

"Ah! There we go! Finally, free!" Bunny said as-

"GLHERG!" Jaune coughed, coming instantly. There was too much cum in him, and he pushed it out of his jaw. Jaune vomited up her cum as she rubbed the back of his head lovingly. 

"There you go, babe. Get it all out of your system, ok?" Bunny asked, making sure that Jaune was able to  _ purge _ his guts. Jaune being male means that periodically, Bunny and Blake had to take Jaune into the bathroom of the room to  _ purge _ him of their cum in the bathtub or the toilet. 

Making sure that his holes that were still! Virgin tight had enough tightness to milk them dry without their own cum blocking his entrances. 

"Now, that better?"

"Y-yes, gah!" Jaune choked coughing. His throat felt like it was breath in san paper. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. His body felt like jello. Both of his legs felt like they were close to falling off his body. His limbs refused to move. His body was not allowing it to move. Jaune was not sure if he was in hell, or he was finally in heaven. 

He had taken so much dicks that he had finally gotten over his futa phobia. Sure, Vel and Blake had more or less fucked him harder and more often than any rapist in any of his nightmares had. 

They had spit roasted double stuffed, spanked, edged, gagged,  _ abused _ in all the right ways for so long that Jaune had no idea how he had gotten so used to being what seemed to be just a sex toy for the two futas but never feeling like they did not love him and care for his own well being. 

"Yes, what?" Bunny asked the warning tone clear in her voice as Jaune gagged.

"Yes, mistress!"

"Good boy! Now come on we have to get you  _ fitted _ before we let you out of the room."

"Fitted?" Jaune asked before Bunny or Velvet either or picked him up. The futa let out a grunt even she was getting tired. A two dau fuck fest with permanent virgin like holes was more than even she signed up for, and she was slowly starting to feel the burn of the fucking and was debating going back to take a break and maybe make a bungalow to nest in?

_ Do you think we should tell mom we got a male? _

_ What?! NO! If she knew that we had a male, she would scare Jaune off! She owns a sex shop! _

_ And yes, Vel, I know our mother owns a sex shop. And that sex shop is where we bought this thing that we are going to use to finalize our relationship with Jaune, so are you sure we should not at least thank her? _ Bunny thought as she carried Jaune back to the bed where Blake was relaxing.

The cat faunus futa had less endurance then Vel and was naturally prone to napping. She opened one amber eye as she licked her lips.

"Hey there, how's he holding up?" Blake asked her own dick now as large as the two-foot wrist-thick bitch breaking monster that Vel had but a decent seventeen-inch thick barbed and knotted dick. 

Blake had taken  _ much _ more pleasure than she would admit to teasing Jaune with her barbs. Each one of them larger than Jaune's own dick and equally capable of making his clit cum by rubbing them against themselves.

"Oh, he's fine a bit tuckered out, though. I think he needs a rest." Bunny said as Blake yes it was Blake? Bunny was surprised that such a young faunus had been able to merge and sync her heat and non-heat personalities as well as she did. Blake and her heat personality were so well synched that Bunny did not know if she could even spot the difference. She didn't know if there really was one.

"Aw, that's so cute. Tell me, Jaune, have you had enough cock in your life?" Blake teased as Jaune whimpered Bunny gently put him down on the bed his six inches dick was near the color of a light grape. 

A dark purple color the result of Jaune's prostate being  _ forcibly _ being milked so hard that it had expelled every last drop of his cum out.

Combine over forty-eight hours of constant brutal prostate occasionally pounded futa blow and tit jobs and Blake  _ grinding _ her barbs into Jaune's dick, making sure he was finally their male.

"I... I don't know... mistress, can I please rest? I don't think I can take any more dick." Jaune whimpered as Bunny put him over her knee,  _ gripping _ his fat and pale ass, making Jaune whimper.

"Well, I'll be the judge if you taking cock anymore ok?" She asked, putting her finger in Jaune's ass.

"AIE! Mistress! Please!" Jaune cried tears left his mouth as she quickly took her finger out.

_ Yup. Just like I thought. His aura has finally gone out, and he's in pain. Ok. So it does take almost two days to run out? Now that is something I can get behind or in. _ Bunny thought her towering dick casting a shadow over the body of the shaking cum covered femboy as she gripped his ass the soft doughy ass making him yelp in pleasure as his clit re-hardened making Jaune whimper.

"It hurts..."

"Don't worry babe I'll take all that pain away," Bunny said as she took out a small brown and black collar from her back. She put the small smug collar that could have been a choker of all things with the world's  **S&B** on it. 

With the Scarlatina and Belladonna marks on them with a combination of Velvets hear and Blake's fire logo. She snapped it on Jaune's neck as he gasped! The choker began to vibrate as it began to massage Jaune's neck. Forcing a small amount of aura into his throat as it began to massage it and fix the damage the brutal throat fuckings had caused.

"Ah!"

"Shh babe, it's ok," Blake said as Bunny moved to the more  _ extreme _ option. Jaune was both of theirs, and he needed to know it more deeply. Every last inch of his body was their shared property, and he was going to know that.

"Now Jaune, this might sting." She said as Jauen felt a small cold circle? A ring was pushed on his dick that fit snuggle. Jaune shuddered as his aura pulsed again as his feet his clit began to soften.

"That... that feels good."

"Oh, I know but hold still," Bunny said as she attached the other  _ parts _ to Jaune. The clit ring would keep him from orgasm and dulled his clit. Making the pain from the repeated forced orgasms go down. As she played with it, Jaune felt something long and  _ cold? _ Flip on his dick. A long thin metallic line that began at his dick and end at his glands and fit snugly on it.

"Mistress?"

"Shh... this will prevent you from getting an erection or climaxing for a time. It also heals you, so please bear with me." She said as she fixed the  _ restraining _ device onto his dick. The male training device was used when a faunus was sharing a human with another faunus. 

The two futas knew that Jaune would need to have help making sure his body kept up with their fucking. 

This device would not only heal his clit faster and make him recover quicker; it also gave them control of when he would cum. 

_ I don't think this is very nice Bunny. What if Jaune does not like this?  _

_ Trust me, Velvet, we talked about this. I know what I will do if Jaune says no, and we will do what mom says. Jeeze, she was so specific you would think that she knew we already had a male.  _

_ Yeah, but if she knew she would never stop talking about it.  _

_ You are right about that.  _

Bunny thought as she secured Jaune's clit and balls with the ring and metallic line. Seeing Jaune in no discomfort, she moved on, pushing another line to the rig in the opposite direction.

"Nos stay still, Jaune, this will feel  _ funny." _

_ "Funny? _ Mistress funny, ah!" Jaune gasped as something thick, was pushed into his ass. Instantly he felt an explosion of pain before pleasure overwhelmed him, and he shook like a leaf in a storm.

"I... what is that?" Jaune asked as Blake rubbed his head as she nodded.

"That's a but plug Jaune," Blake said as Jaune cocked his head up curiously.

"A what?"

"It will help you deal with all the cum forced into you. And will help your ass feel better. Between four feet of combined cock, two knots, and Blake's barbs, your ass is going to take a pounding between us, so this will help us make sure you don't get seriously hurt when we go into heat." 

_ It also vibrates and can be used to mercilessly edge you all day and night. And it just makes your ass able to absorb our cum so that we can cum in you all day and night and not have to purge you _ . Bunny thought to keep that last bit to herself. 

As the final piece was attached and Jaune was secure, she sighed.

"Well, now that this is done, let's take a shower. I think you need some more rest. How about a massage? I know Vel will love to wake up cuddling to you tomorrow.

"I... yeah...." Jaune let out a defeated moan. He lost whatever passed for resistance as Velvet grinned. Bunny Velvet either or picked him up and slung him over her shoulder. She gripped his ass one as Jaune let out a pained whimper followed by pleasure as she set the but plug to vibrate. The plug  _ did _ pull on his balls, but since he had nothing but air in them, it did not cause him any pain.

"Don't worry, Jaune. I'll keep you in great shape! And when Velvet is back tomorrow? Well, then the  _ real _ training can begin." 

\-----

"Now, how does this look?" Velvet asked, placing a deep kiss on Jaune's lips, the shower sprayed hot water all over them as Jaune gasped. He felt his legs still little more than useless strands of jello twitch uselessly as Velvet and Blake held him int the shower. Despite being in the presence of two drop-dead beauties. Either of who would make Jaune flush like crazy as he felt their dicks press into the soft cheeks of his ass. 

"Aw, he's blushing he's adorable," Blake said as she rubbed more shampoo over her long dark and glossy hair. Licking her lips as Velvet continued to lather Jaune up with soap and conditioner. Velvet cleaned her mate off well, knowing that Jaune needed to be in his best shape before he was going to be fucked by her and Blake again. 

"You sure you are doing ok, babe? I can put you down?" 

"I..." Jaune whimpered he knew his legs were going to collapse the second she did as Bunny? Velvet? One of them sighed. 

"Ok. On second thought, I'll keep you here. Just in case." She said as Blake giggled. Jaune felt his eyes drift to the heavy orbs of Velvet.

The massive double D, if not all the way to E cup breasts, swung heavily in the air. Jaune saw the perfect hourglass shaped bodies now fully covered up and slathered with soap and other foamy substances. 

As Jaune gulped, he saw the frothy soap bubble up around them as the thick soap bubbles traveled down their perfect pale flesh. Foaming up on the tips of their thick dicks, both stiff and covered with soap foam. 

Jaune saw the two dicks both putting nearly five feet of thick girl cock that pointed up at his plundered soft boi ass like waiting sharks looking for their next meal. 

As Jaune looked down, he shuddered once as he let out a deep sigh of pleasure. He felt shi dick or clit when he looked at the thick massive dicks beneath him. It really did not do his already fading confidence any wonders. His dick throbbed in the odd device that was feeling so  _ good _ on it. 

Jaune felt the device shudder vibrating, forcing his aura to heal his battered bottoms, making Jaune feel like his dick and balls were in a soft, warm, velvety vice as his ass was pumped... Jaune let out one last pained whimper as Velvet rubbed the top of his head. 

"There, their babe. Just calm down and enjoy the shower. I'll keep you nice and soapy." Velvet said, planting a kiss on Jaune's forehead, making him blush as she let the water flow down him and  _ cleanse _ them. 

\-----

"Now, Jaune. Just so you know, I am going to be going away for some time now. I am going to be gone, and Velvet is going to come back, ok? Do you understand?" She asked, looking down at her now fully dressed male. 

"Yes, mistress..."

"Good boi! Now you don't have to call Velvet that, but she will  _ really _ like it if you do." She said as she rubbed the top of Jaune's head. The towering Bunny making Jaune blush as she sighed. 

"But! Once I am gone, I will be back in one month's time. And after that, I can make sure that she will know what to dow ith you." Bunny said as Jaune nodded his head his soft blue eyes that at one point had looked like they might be close to breaking as he had been fucked to the point where at a time Bunny had been worried that she might force a mind break on Jaune but by now he was back to normal and she was going to be  _ gentle _ with him. 

Now that Jaune's eyes where back to their normal shiny cerulean Bunny coughed as she knew that now it was time to set up some  _ ground rules _ with Jaune.

"Jaune?"

"Yes, mistress...?" Jaune asked, blushing as Bunny licked her lips, wanting to fuck his sweet hot mouth again. But that could wait. Jaune had had a full weekend with her. He would need to rest a lot, and Velvet wanted to breed with him at another time. 

"Jaune, so like I said when I am gone, you and Velvet are going to talk... I never thought that I would say this, but don't let her walk over you, ok?" Bunny asked as Jaune blinked owlishly at her. 

"What?"

"Velvet... she is a  _ kinky _ rabbit. And she is really going to push your boundaries over the next few weeks. If you don't feel like doing something, then you have to tell her  _ firmly _ , ok?" 

"I ok?" 

"Jaune, listen. Velvet is a  _ dominant _ futa. She does not show it well, but she is pushier than Weiss. On a bad day."

"I don't believe it," Jaune said, deadpanning some of his attitude coming back as she sighed.

"Oh, trust me now that she knows you love her? And that you get of being controlled? She is going to seek to own every aspect of your life."

"I..." Jaune blushed his face turning red as a loopy smile spit his face. 

"She will want to control what you eat, what you do, when or if you cum, and how you cum."

"I... I like that..."

"AH fuck me, you are making it very hard not to face fuck you right now."

"I... I would not say-

"Yes, but if I fuck your face, Blake will fuck your ass, then none of us are leaving this room for another week," Bunny said as Jaune's crotch throbbed. The  _ device _ still attached as Bunny gulped. 

"Jaune... your dick..."

"I... it feels secure," Jaune said, not sure how to say he liked the odd vibrating interface that kept him at a permanent edge as Jaune hear Bunny's skirt tent with her monster dick slowly beginning to rise up as she licked her lips.

"As I was saying... that will prevent you from cumming or getting hard. Velvet or our mom have a serious denial fetish; our mom once said chastity cage, but! I thought that was a bit much. You are a soft male, right?" She asked as Jaune's face paled before rapidly nodding as she ran a finger on his cheeks.

"Yes, mistress."

"Good boy. Now that is a temporary measure that let me be clear." Bunny paused, reaching back into her skin, producing a small brown key.

"If you want to take it off for  _ any _ reason at all. Just put this key in the center of the ring. There is a soft spot to put it in, and it will come apart. If you don't want it on, just take it off. Any time anyway. Just do it. I won't be mad; there will be no punishment for it. Just be sure to tell us that you took it to find the first place, ok?" She asked placing the key in Jaune's hand he looked down at the key pausing as-

"Ok," Jaune said as he ignored the throbbing in his new jean shorts. Coco's  _ plan _ to put Jaune in a pair of daisy dukes looked like it was going to work out, but...

_ Remind me to never underestimate Coco again. _ Bunny thought as Jaune put the key away as Bunny reached back and ever so slightly turned up the pressure of the vibrating but plug as Jaune shuddered his body shaking as his prostate began to throb in his body as his plug began to shake. 

"Oh, Vel is going to  _ eat _ you alive," Bunny said, licking her lips as Jaune whimpered, shaking his legs together as Jaune denied the opportunity to cum even when it was freely given to him. 

"You are too much a sub for your own good. That ring will let go every Friday for the day to give you  _ some _ release. Now come on, let's get you out of here. Blake? You still jerking off?" Bunny asked as Blake? She really wanted to know how she synced her personalities together so well sauntered over licking her lips. 

"Oh, I'm here," Blake said her dick freely put back in her skirt. Leaking thick drops of cum that fell from her skirt as she licked her lips.

"Let's get out of here." She said as both of them picked up Jaune, who yelped! In pain and pleasure as his legs were forced to work again.

"Ok let's get you to the door," Vel said the two carrying Jaune to the door opening it-

Lilac eyes met hers as Yang smiled.

"Hey, there, bro! Vel! Blake! How's my favorite brother doing?" Yang said as flamed began to flam on her hair as Bunny paused.

"Yang!? What are you doing here!?" Bunny asked as Yang's arm shot out, snatching up her brother as Jaune gasped.

"Yang!? What's going on?!" Jaune creaked out as Yang pulled her brother to her chest, rubbing his har as even after a half-hour shower, there was still cum caked  _ deep _ within his thing blonde locks.

"Let me see, what's my name?"

"Yang Xiao-long?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three?"

"And now?"

"Two?"

"Now?"

"Seven?"

"Good! What is your name?"

"Jaune? I'm your brother Yang why are you asking me this?" Jaune asked his voice returning as he coughed once he still  _ tasted _ the thick meaty taste of Velvet's and Blake's cock, and he wanted nothing more than to have them shove their dicks back into his mouth as Yang smirked.

"Good! Your mind is still running! And since your mind is doing fine, I won't break a spine! Heh! I made a joke." Yang said as she smirked at Vel and whispered into her head.

"Thanks for not being to rough on him. But did you need to fuck him so hard that he can't stand?" She asked Bunny blushed stuttering as-

"I made sure things did not get out of hand. He was perfectly safe." Blake said as Bunny's eyes narrowed.

"Says the one that was fucking him on the window while spanking him as you made him call you mommy?"

"I'm sorry you made  _ my _ brother do what?" Yang asked eyes flashing crimson as Blake gagged.

"Nothing against his will! We listened to his safe word the entire time! Not that he used it." Blake added as Yang frowned. 

"Hard to speak with over two feet of dick in your mouth! Now Jaune,  _ did _ they hurt you?" Yang asked as Jaune paused, looking to Bunny then Blake before he shook his head.

"No, they didn't do anything that I didn't want them to do, ah!" Jaune gasped as another vibration filled his ass as Vel's vibrator pulsed on his dick. Making Jaune whimper in pleasure as Yang nodded. Hearing the sound and shaking her head.

"Oh boy, you are a sub, after all. Now Ruby is going to be jealous. She can't do it herself."

"Do what herself?" Jaune asked, still denser than a damn led wall.

"Nothing, bro, nothing at all. Why don't I carry you back to the dorm? I think that you are in no shape to walk."

"I... ok, I can do that," Jaune said as Yang hefted Jaune over her shoulder, carrying him like he was a sack of flour. Jaune sighed once as she slowly walked off.

\-----

"Jaune! You can do it!" Ruby shouted as Jaune rolled. He struggled to move the boy that normally fought with a lethal fluidity moved sluggishly slow, narrowly dodging a dual strike from Rin as she paused. Jaune's blade barely blocking her bayonets as she paused.

"Jaune? Are you not feeling well?" Rin asked concern for her leader took priority over the fight as Jaune groaned. 

"I'm fine, never better!" Jaune forced her back and gasped his legs did  _ not _ want to move. Every part of his body refused to move or get going. 

The fucking that he had taken had sapped the power from his legs as he began to struggle to move. 

It was a struggle to keep up with Rin. She moved with fluidity like water, and even when Jaune knew  _ exactly _ what her attacks would be and exactly where her attacks were going to hit. All shown by thin green outlines of her made Jaune groan. 

_ I need to go to bed! _ Jaune thought as rolled into an attack letting Rin stab into his back, taking twin strike before launching up with his blade striking her in the gut! 

"AH!" Rin shrieked in pain as the gut strike floored har, making Jaune deal missing! He missed the first strike, only hitting her in the head, making her vision blur before he asked her in the head with his shield, making RIn's aura flash into the red as a buzzer rang, and the fight was over. 

"Winner! Arc!" Glynda said as she frowned.

_ What is wrong with children nowadays?! How bad is it to have a heat cycle and not fuck a male within an inch of his life! Jaune can barely walk, let alone fight! How is he supposed to hunt like this!? _ Glynda thought as her dick began to harden. She knew and heard the straps on her legs stir her behemoth dick began to rise up as she had to pray that the straps on her legs would keep it in check.

"Arc! Lie! A good fight with the both of you! Lie, you struck hard and quick and took advantage of your opponent's sluggish movements!"

_ His hair! It reeks of cum! How much did they cum on you!? _

"Thank you, ma'am.' 

"Even if you did lose, it was a hard fight, and you did well. Arc!"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Jaune, I will say this once. To fight when you are  _ not _ at your best is to invite disaster. You could have lost that fight. Really! You are usually more cautious than this. Why are you so... sluggish today?" Glynda asked as Jaune blushed he coughed awkwardly as he shuffled on the spot.

"I... I had a long weekend."

" You don't say... while I can not tell you how to live your life, do make sure to keep your personal life in check. What if you had been on a mission today? What if you fought a Grimm that did not want a mate? You would be  _ dead _ ." Glynda said, doing her best to put the fear of Oum inot Jaune. Mainly because she did not want him hurt, and her dick was about to burst from her skirt!

_ Why does he have to be so cute?! Why can't I just find a male to fuck!? _ She thought as she shook her head doing her best not to cough. 

"Besides that. You did well both of you dismissed!"

"Yes, ma'am!" They said as Glynda turned ending the class before she paused.

"Miss Belladonna! Miss Scarlatina! See me after class." Glynda shouted as Blake and Velvet both gulped loudly. Both futas looked at each other as they felt a pit form in their stomachs as they felt like they had just made a terrible mistake. And seeing Jaune despite limping helped up by Rin to the stands the pit only grew. 

\-----

"So. I do not think I need to tell you why I have called you here now." Glynda said glaring daggers down at the two fell futas as she saw them both look down. Neither of them looked up to her, not willing to look the dean in her eyes as she glared daggers at them.

"I... we did not do anything," Blake said as  _ one _ look from Glynda was enough to make Blake slither back as she glared the faunus down into submission and-

"I didn't do it! I only did it with Jaune's consent and I didn't do something that he did not like!" Velvet blurted out as Glynda groaned. She knew she was in for a long talk with the two of them. Not because they had done something bad but because she knew what it was like when  _ that _ time of the month came along. 

And she knew from personal experience what it feels like to go through that difficult time. And she knew that they had not done something without consent.

_ He could barely keep his eyes off my dick during his spar, he was looking at me and Miss Rin like she was an oasis and him a dehydrated male in the desert. _ Glynda thought as she sighed deeply.

"I know that you did not touch Mister Arc without permission Miss Scarlatina," Glynda said doing her best to convey that she was not mad at them but rather... well she had to talk about this! 

It was one thing to drag a male in the closet before class to have a quickie with them stuffing their ass and or mouth or if the futa was feeling adventurous riding the male before class began, but fucking them for an all weekend heat trip was more than what Glynda was willing to allow. 

Especially when they almost got injured in combat class. As she looked at the two shaking faunus Glynda sighed she was the dean of student affairs for a reason and when a student had a problem one way or another she would fix it for them.

\-----

"Now will both of you calm down? I already told you that you are not in any trouble we just have to have a talk about heat and you can be more  _ responsible _ during your heat cycles." Glynda said doing her best to soothe her shaking faunus futa students. Blake and Velvet blushed wildly as Glynda sighed shaking her head to them as she sipped on a small cup of tea. 

"I don't want-

"It was a mistake!"

"We did it all. Jaune is not at fault."

_ What part of not in trouble do they not get? _ Glynda thought as she felt her headache coming on.

"Like I said. When I say Jaune in the arena he almost got  _ hurt. _ He would have been injured because of your... activities over the weekend. This can not happen again do I make myself clear?" She asked as Velvet pushed her brown rabbit ears down as she nodded her head. Blake did the same as they bowed.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now as a fellow faunus, I can help you both get used to how to deal with your own heat cycles. I have done it for long enough so I can help the both of you.'

"You are a faunus?" Blake asked as Glynda paused her emerald eyes wide as she nodded.

"Yes, did... did you not know that I was a faunus like the two of you?" Glynda asked honestly confused that she was a hidden faunus from her students let alone Velvet who was a second year. 

"Huh? Since when?"

"Since I was  _ born _ Miss Belladonna. I have been a faunus since birth." Glynda said as Blake and Velvet both looked at the other shocked as the gasped.

"But you don't have an animal feature." Velvet said as now Glynda was very confused. 

"What are you talking about? I have two features." Glynda said as both futas squinted at her.

"I don't see it."

"N-neither do it." Velvet admitted as Glynda sighed.

"Fine then. Here will this help you two see that I am in fact a faunus?" She asked as she shook her head. Her long hair that was in a bun shook free as twin golden cat ears shot out of her head.

"You are a faunus!" Blake said as her respect for Glynda went up three-fold as she sighed.

"Yes, Blake I am. Just like you, I am a cat faunus."

"What kind of cat?" Velvet asked as Glynda shuddered as she shook her hands. 

"I am a  _ cougar _ faunus." Silence. Total silence filled the room as both futas looked at each other. They stared open mouth the joke clear to both of them both they fought tooth and  _ nail _ to keep it contained.

"Yes. Yes. I know the joke a cougar faunus who is slightly older... I have heard it all before you think Ozpin can keep a joke to himself?" Glynda asked before rubbing a hand on her head.

"Look. You two need to  _ shave _ off your heat cycles. That means getting please more frequently from Jaune during the weeks leading up to it." Glynda said as Velvet and Blake blushed she heard and more importantly  _ felt _ the table thud as twin cocks shot up to the bottom side of it. She rolled her eyes as Velvet blushed so bright she wondered if her cheeks would burst apart. 

"You... you mean we should get  _ more _ relief from Jaune?" Velvet asked her eyes going wide as Glynda nodded once. 

"Yes, I do. I know that it can be hard with faunus in heat and... if you are willing to and I do mean this. This will be a  _ large _ responsibility but if you both are willing to help Jaune pick up his slack in his studies and  _ only _ if you get his explicit consent before doing so I can arrange for Jaune's scheduled to be shifted to better  _ please _ you during class.' The thuds on the desk now began to tip it forward. Making the desk shift as she sighed. 

"Really?" Glynda asked as the futa literally pushed the desk up with nothing but the size and length of their dicks 

"I! What do you mean by service?" Velvet asked as Blake's eyes locked onto Glynda as she coughed.

"I think she means that she will let us have sex with Jaune in class."

"What!? How!?" Velvet asked now doubly invested as Glynda groaned.

"There are ways to make it happen. Have you ever wondered why Beacon desks are so wide in the back? It's enough for someone to get on their knees and be comfortable." Glynda said letting her intent spill out as Velvet and Blake gulped. 

"I'm going to cum." Velvet said as Glynda narrowed her eyes.

"Only if you want to clean it up." She warned as Blake began to gasp.

"So you think, or you are offering if we can convince Jaune to allow him to blow us in the school day?"

"It will curve your heat cycles. The more satisfied you are during the non-heat cycles the less you will be in your heat cycles. You will still be just as dominant but you will not be so enthusiastic with your dealings." Glynda said Velvet began to preen her legs shaking as she bounced up and down in her set her dick threatening to tip the desk over.

"I! When can we start!"

"You-

"Wait. I've never heard this before. You could have offered this to us and I've never heard of a teacher offering this to a student before. What do you want from us?" Blake asked as Glynda winced. 

_ Clever girl Blake. _

"I... I want a date."

"A date?" Velvet asked as Glynda nodded.

"I am getting old and my heat cycles are getting a bit hard for me to take. I want  _ one _ chance to date Jaune and if I woo him? I want in on your relationship." Glynda said as Velvet froze

\-----

"So. Tell me what it was like swallowing over double your body weight in cum?" Yang teased as Jaune pouted her brother turned away from his futa sister as they sat on her bed in the RWBY room. Yang was currently checking over her brother making sure that Jaune was ok and he had not been put off but two energetic futas. 

"I... I like it." Jaune blushed as Yang smirked rubbing the top of his head.

"Good boy. I'm glad you finally found someone or someone's to live with and be happy. Now! Show me that ass! I want to see what it looks like!" Yang said as she pulled out a small vial of cream. Jaune blushed but complied easily enough. 

He knew better than to argue with Yang as he pulled down his shorts slowly leaning over her lap as she smirked.

"Aww! Look at that cute tush! It's the color of Ruby's cape! Tell me did you like the spankings they gave you?" Velvet asked grinning like a hyena as she began to spread the cream on Jaune's ass making him whimper as the soothing creamy milk-colored substance was pushed over on his ass. 

"There now tell me how many times did you cum? And did you get to put your clit in anything?" Yang asked as Jaune's face turned cherry red as Jaune felt his sister grip his ass making him flush as his dick was  _ constricted _ . He felt his prostate thumb as Jaune whimpered lowly. 

"I... yes... they let me put my clit in their mouths and breasts. They gave me blow jobs and tit jobs." Jaune said as Yang pushed her lilac eyes went wide as she nodded.

"I see."

_ You already think of your dick like a clit? Wow, you really are born to be a sub. I'm proud of you bro now- _

"What the hell?" Yang asked as she felt something  _ vibrate? _ Something vibrated in Jaune's ass as Yang stopped.

"What the?" She asked pulling Jaune's soft plump ass cheeks apart making him yelp.

"AH! Yang!"

_ Damn your ass is soft. I wish I was the one fucking it. _ Yang thought as she saw it. A small brown plug? that was attached to a thin metal robbed and was throbbing was on his ass as-

"Did... did they put a plug on you?"

"I... yes...."

"Did  _ you _ want ti?"

"I do..." 

"Hmm. Let's see." Yang said as she turned her brother she saw the vibrating plug attracted to a long metal ring, she saw that his balls seemed to be  _ pulled?  _ Every time the plug pulsed she saw the balls throb as she noticed as a small brown ring was attached to the base of Jaune's clit that would pull his clit and balls whenever it vibrates once. As she looked on-

" _ What the hell?" _ Yang asked as she saw something that could only be described as a hood? There was a hood on Jaune's dick, a small metal line went from one side of the ring to the other as she saw it stopped at the front of Jaune's clit tip. And seemed to be almost acting like a clamp? For it, she looked down before looking at a blushing Jaune as she growled.

"Jaune? What the hell is this?"

"It's a  _ snakehood," _ Jaune said as Yang's lilac eyes narrowed.

"A fucking what?"

"A snake hood..."

_ It does look like one. _ She thought before she shook her head.

"And what the fuck is a snake hood?"

"It's something that makes it so I can't get hard and I can't leak..." Jaune said as Yang's eyes slowly began to light up.

"So what you are saying is that it is a better version of a chastity cage?"

"I don't know..."

"Do you  _ want _ this on?" Jaune did not respond as a brighter blush on his face as Yang froze. 

_ Ok. Wow. You really are a sub. _

"Jaune?"

"I don't know if I want it on or off," Jaune said as Yang nodded. 

"Ok... so tell me if you  _ did _ want to take it off what would you do?"

"I would just take it off," Jaune said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Yang nodded as Jaune blushed widely as she kept her hands on the base of his clit making Jaune blush as his elder sister fondled his genitals. 

"And how would you take it off?"

"Velvet gave me a key." Jaune said as he took out a small brown key from his side pocket."

"That the key?" She asked as she picked it from Jaune's hand as he nodded."

"Yup. That's it."

"Ok. Let's see if this thing works?" Yang asked as she found a small indention in Jaune's ring pushing the key in there was a soft  _ click! _ As she took off the ring instantly the hood fell off as Jaune's clit was freed.

His clit instantly went to a rock hard six inches as Yang's instincts kicked in and she gave it a soft flick with her fingers. Jaune yelped as Jaune's clit came a bit leaking as he shook.

"Yang!?"

"Sorry, just a force of habit. So cute." She said as she sighed.

"Well, it looks like you have a good one to hold the keys to your snakehood... I'll leave you and Velvet and Blake to have fun. Don't get too far in with her though Jaune. Don't forget who you are as a person ok?" Yang asked as Jaune nodded enjoying the before feeling of his now rock hard erection that was not going to go away as-

"Yang-"

"Yeah, I'll leave so you can masturbate."

"Thanks."

"Unless... you want your big sister to help you rub one out? I can act as eye candy if you like and I can make sure that you are  _ very  _ happy." Yang teased as Jaune whimpered.

"No Yang! I can't do that with you... you know that right?"

"Yeah but you are too cute when you blush,."

"Yang!"

\-----

"So... I think we need to talk... I said a lot of things right now and I want to know if you are ok with it... are you?" Velvet now fully Velvet no sign of Bunny besides a brief shimmer in the back of her eyes that betrayed her presence made Jaune gulp.

"So... so you want me to blow you during class?" Jaune asked now not sure if he was getting a raw deal on this order. 

"Yes... if you would do that then you would be sucking mine and Blake's cock during the day..."

"How often would I be doing it?" Jaune asked scooting away from her his blue eyes now sharp and focused made Velvet's heartache! 

_ Don't run away! I'm not going to hurt you! _ Velvet thought as she coughed.

"You... you would be doing it a lot... at least three times a day for the two of us... and that is during periods so six periods out of your nine would be spent with one of our dicks down your throat," Velvet said as bluntly as possible. She knew that if she liked Jaune would be more likely to reject when he did find out. 

"I... I don't like this." Jaune said bluntly this was a lot, there were enough bad memories of being told to be a house husband with Weiss that this seemed way to close to domestication for his taste.

"I! If you did this not only would me and Blake get  _ extra _ time to train and tutor you! And we would, Glynda herself said she would  _ personally _ tutor you if you would like her to."

"Wait, Glynda herself said she was going to do that?" Jaune asked his eyes widened as Velvet nodded. 

"Yeah... she said that she would give you personal combat training and make sure that you were the best you could be, she also said she would give you personal tutoring and tests that would take into account your  _ altered _ schedule. All in all, we would do our best to make sure that you can keep up with the rest of the students male or futa." Velvet said as Jaune paused he took a deep breath as-

" _ If _ I do this. And I do mean if, I want a few things to be clear." Jaune said his voice hard and cool as he looked Vel dead in her eyes. 

"I am doing this to  _ help _ the two of you. I am doing this with a guarantee that my training skills and studies will not deteriorate in any way shape or form?"

"You have my word."

"And if the  _ do _ deteriorate in any way shape or form I will call the arraignment off and we will not! We will not break up but we will go back to our regular dating without any questions, debate or any argument on your end. If I say it stops it stops. Are we clear?" Jaune asked as Velvet nodded.

"Yes. Crystal. You do this for us and we are as right as rain and I will love you more than I already do which I honestly did not think was a possibility babe." Velvet said as Jaune took a deep breath and sighed holding out his hand.

"Well then deal. I'll call the idea in and we will make this work." Jaune said smiling as-

"Oh, Jaune! I could kiss you! I will!" Vel kissed his cheek as-

"AH!" Jaune yelped as Vel looked down as something vibrated.

"Jaune? Is that your Snakehood?"

"Yes?"

"You put it back on? I thought Yang took it off you?"

"I... I want  _ you _ to take it off." Jaune said as something  _ dark _ flashed behind Velvet's eyes it was only for a moment but something flashed behind them dark and menacing as-

"Oh, you  _ poor _ male the things I am going to do to you....'

\-----

Velvet was not a cruel futa, she did not think she was at least.

"And now that you know that a Grimm can be felled by a single attack to the eye you can aim your weapons far better," Glynda said as Vel smiled up to her as she felt a small river of pleasure run up her spine as a low wet guttural  _ choking _ sound filled the air.

No Velvet was not cruel at all. When Jaune decided of his own free will to willingly and  _ lovingly _ spent over half of his day sucking down not only her but Blake's cock she knew that she had found something special. 

So when she did get his consent she decided that if he did it did not connect to her she was going to give Jaune the blowjob of his life. 

As it turned out Jaune still had his snake hood on and since as long as it was on Jaune could not get fully hard nor so much as  _ leak _ a drop of pre-cum Velvet did what she had to do. She gave him the best, longest and  _ sloppiest _ blowjob of his life. Making sure to try to suck the very soul out of his dick even though said dick was  _ sealed _ unable to get hard or cum no matter how hard she sucked, licked or swallowed it.

Making sure to grip Jaune's hands as her fem boi lover screamed out her name. Begging pleading screaming for her to let him cum. To let him have a release! jaune had begged and screamed her name promising her anything in the world as she sucked licked and  _ swallowed _ his throbbing red clit. 

Making sure to take it in as deep as possible as she lathered and slurped up his clit. Loving the screams of blocked pleasure and chills that ran down Jaune's spine as his orgasm was denied, again and again, his pleasure blocked off from him even when the key to said device was snug securely in his hand and Velvet gave him  _ ample _ opportunity to use it. 

"And then you will learn how to take one a small Bengal!" Glynda said as Vlet groaned moaning in pleasure her feet pressed down, her heels felt the soft pink coating of the  _ doggy _ bed that she had purchased or been gifted by her mother pushed into her heels. 

THe soft gagging sucking sounds of a thick solid object being forcibly jammed into a far too small tight arrive filled both pairs of her ears. 

She pushed her feet down feeling cool metal on her skin followed by soft and warm flesh. Velvet pushed her heels down onto the object loving how it twitched and throbbed as she put her feels down to it. Slightly crushing it but not too much to make it unpleasant to the touch. 

As she pushed her feet down she giggled as she knew that she was in full control of the situation. 

"How are you liking it?" She whispered as a pair of tear-filled but  _ love-filled _ blue eyes looked up to her. They did not ask for mercy but for more. Velvet smiled down knowing that while she could do more to do more would result in a distraction to the class and that was something that she would not allow. 

Vel let out a low groan as she felt her dick enveloped in the hot warm wet embrace of the tight object that was currently sucking it deep into the tilt. She knew that her cock was going to cum soon and when it did it would cunt as a  _ meal _ . 

Another part of the plan she had worked out made it so that she and Blake had to take a series of carb tablets. Making it so that while it was  _ not _ a meal their cum was nutritious enough to survive on. Because having to eat after vomiting up gallons of futa cum was not something that she wanted her lover to have to deal with. 

"There you go, good boy.' Velvet purred as a whimper felled her body she felt the fingers tap her lower knee. She knew what the taps meant. 

One tap meant more. Two taps meant please let me cum. And tree taps meant to stop. So far Velvet felt the two fingers tapping rhythm the message was clear to please let him cum. To please let him have been released as Velvet's dick felt the best pleasure of her life melting in a worm soft and gooey embrace. 

She let out a deep groan as she licked her lips.

"Oh no. You know the deal we had. If you want to cum you take it off yourself. I will  _ only _ let you cum on the weekend and I will make sure that by the time Monday happens you will wish you never had an orgasm in the first place." Velvet said as she smirked down lovingly as much as some people would call her cruel Velvet was not cruel but she was in  _ love _ . 

"Isn't that right Jaune?" Velvet asked as her dick pushed deep down Jaune's throat. She felt Jaune's mouth, she heard him gag and choke. Jaune's face was filled with tears both of pleasure, pain, humiliation, and need. 

She knew Jaune was a sub and she knew that it was time that she took the reins in their relationship. Jaune wanted no Jaune  _ needed _ a futa to tell him what to do. To make him want to use, broken, teased, edged, denied than to be realized and  _ milked _ beyond his wildest desires before she would break him to bits! Then lovingly put him back together. 

She loved Jaune with all her heart but the submissive human-inspired her gentle dom as must as her inner sadist. She wanted to take him and stuff her knot down into the back of his throat!

But that could wait. She would do that to Jaune and much more later on. For now, Jaune would be content to sucking her massive dick taking two feet of dick deep into his throat her dick literally  _ all _ the way down his throat and poking into his guts!

Her dick heat getting a first-hand view of Jaune's stomach as-

"Fuck I'm cumming!" Velvet hissed as her dick came! There was a sound a sudden shaking of under her desk the sound of feet scrambling under the table as Jaune pushed the bed back. Then there was the sound of  _ gulping _ of Jaune's tight mouth suddenly gagging as the dick seemed to double in size. 

_ "MPGGHHH!" _ Jaune screamed a maon as his guts were bloated up Jaune felt his stomach expand over a gallon of thick hot futa cum was pumped deep inside of him! Jaune felt tears run down his face as his guts were pumped up! Jaune felt his belly expands as her cum began to rise and rise up.

Going past her dicks still, spurting her cum rising up so far that it soon threatened to cum out of his mouth and nose! But luckily that did not happen and instead of that Jaune was barely able to keep it down. 

Velvet smiled as she licked her lips knowing that this was just one orgasm of many as she sighed.

"Good boy Jaune you know your mistress loves you right? You know that I would always love you and care for you, right?" Velvet asked as Jaune nodded he knew she loved him as he stroked his gold hair. 

"I love you so much." Velvet told Jaune making him blush as she sighed. Jaune was going to need a  _ lot _ of work. She had decided that Bunny may have had a point. 

She was the futa  _ she _ needed to be the dom and soon? Soon Jaune would learn that while Vel would  _ always _ love him. Sometimes love can be a bit cruel and when she decided to break him in? He was going to love it and always come crawling back asking her for  _ more _ .

  
  



End file.
